


Ce qui a été

by soifweonlyliveonce



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Doctor Combeferre, F/M, Friendship/Love, Hospitals, Love Confessions, M/M, New People, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reincarnation, Sickness, Walks In The Park, War, conejita69, i dont like tags, i guess, kind of, more or less
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-26
Updated: 2015-07-09
Packaged: 2018-03-09 05:32:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 16,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3238160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soifweonlyliveonce/pseuds/soifweonlyliveonce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Benoît acaba de mudarse a París cuando conoce a un extraño anciano que parece confundirle con un viejo amigo de sus tiempos jóvenes.</p><p>Básicamente, AU en el que Courfeyrac encuentra a un joven idéntico a cómo era Combeferre de joven. Casi sin darse cuenta, le acaba contando su historia. El chico está dispuesto a escuchar.<br/>(ambientado en París, año 2012)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cuando le conocí

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno, mi primer intento de fic. No seais muy crueles conmigo. Lo siento, Sara, al final me he decidido a escribirlo. Espero que os guste...
> 
> Gracias a Elena por sus maravillosos e incalculablemente valiosos consejos/comentarios/ayudas varias. A Pau por ser la primera lectora. Y a Victor Hugo por no venir desde el más allá a pegarnos con el brick.

**CAPÍTULO 1**

 

Era una tarde soleada. De invierno, pero soleada. Yo me acababa de mudar a aquel estudio-ático de ensueño que aún no entendía cómo había podido encontrar tan absolutamente tirado de precio. Quiero decir, es lo que cualquier estudiante desearía. Creo. Pequeño, pero no tanto como para resultar agobiante. Cómodo. Luminoso. En pleno centro de París, cerca de Saint Michel, y a diez minutos de la Sorbona. A poco más de veinte del Louvre, lo cual para mí también era bastante importante. Lo bastante cerca del jardín de Luxemburgo para permitirme ir a leer, darme un paseo, y seguir cerca de casa. Y eso es lo que hice.

Pese a tener que dejar la mitad de las cajas aún sin deshacer (cosa que me incomodó bastante, me tengo por un tipo organizado), cogí el libro que estaba leyendo en aquel momento (uno de Modiano, no recuerdo cuál) y me lancé a la calle. Inspiré el aire parisino, y caminé hacia el mencionado parque, cambiando de acera de tanto en cuanto con el fin de disfrutar de los rayos del sol. Pasé por la puerta del museo de Rodin, y anoté mentalmente que tenía que ir a verlo algún día, y llegué por fin a mi destino. Al pararme a cruzar el semáforo, vi un pequeño café de aire bohemio que hacía esquina. _Café Musain_ , rezaba el cartel. Debí de quedarme varios minutos observando la terracilla, porque el semáforo se estaba poniendo rojo de nuevo para cuando volví a prestarle atención. Lo tomé como una señal del destino y me decidí a entrar al establecimiento. 

Dentro, olía a tabaco y a café. Pedí uno en la barra y me senté en una de las pequeñas mesas que había junto a la ventana. Abrí el libro, y comencé a leer. Tan sumido en la lectura estaba, que ni siquiera me percaté cuando la amable camarera me llevó el pedido a la mesa. Ni de que un hombre, ya anciano, había entrado y se había sentado enfrente de mí, un par de mesas más allá, de espaldas a la ventana. Le vi al ir a tomar un sorbo de mi café, sintiéndome algo incómodo. El hombre no dejaba de mirarme. 

Ante su descaro, yo también me sentí libre de escudriñarle a placer. Me subí las gafas, que se me habían escurrido, como me ocurría siempre que me concentraba en la lectura, y le observé con detenimiento. Parecía haber pasado de los ochenta años hacía ya algunos. Sus arrugas ponían en evidencia que la sonrisa no era ajena a su rostro, y su pelo, lo que quedaba de él, gris y rizado, parecía haber sido abundante en su día. Pero lo que más llamó mi atención fueron sus ojos. Tenía esa mirada que tiene el hombre que ha vivido mucho, y que no se arrepiente de nada. De pocas cosas, al menos. Recuerdo que pensé que, si llegaba a viejo, quería tener esa mirada yo también. 

El hombre, al final, apartó la mirada. Parecía avergonzado. Pensé que yo también había sido maleducado al imitar una conducta, la suya, que me parecía poco educada, así que desvié la vista de nuevo de vuelta a mi libro. Pero apenas pude leer una palabra. Sus ojos seguían grabados en mi memoria. Quise ir a disculparme con él y de paso intercambiar unas palabras, pero cuando me decidí, ya no estaba. Los únicos testigos que quedábamos de su paso por el café éramos yo mismo, y la taza de café que había dejado abandonada a medio tomar.

Dos días después, ya con el piso recogido, volví a salir a pasear, libro en mano. Esta vez, compré el periódico por el camino, y, aunque me sentí tentado de nuevo por el pequeño café, pasé de largo y entré en el Luxemburgo. Busqué un banco algo apartado de los caminos principales (siempre me ha gustado la tranquilidad a la hora de leer, ya sea un buen libro, unos apuntes o un prospecto de medicamento), y me acomodé, disponiéndome a hojear primero el periódico que había comprado. Apenas llevaba un par de noticias, cuando me sentí observado. Levanté la mirada. Junto a un desvío al final del caminito en el que se encontraba mi banco, vi una figura encorvada que me miraba. Era el anciano del café. Le miré, me miró. Y antes de darme tiempo a reaccionar, le vi alejarse cojeando y negando con la cabeza, ayudado por un bastón.

Este mismo acontecimiento comenzó a convertirse en rutina al poco tiempo. Cada tarde que yo tenía libre, bajaba al Luxemburgo a leer. Los días lluviosos, o más fríos, me refugiaba en el Musain. Pero invariablemente, él estaba allí. Por lo visto, teníamos las mismas costumbres. Intercambiamos varias miradas y alguna sonrisa, sin llegar a hablar. Hubo una vez en que hubiera jurado que estuvo a punto de sentarse en mi mesa. Pero nunca lo hizo. Nunca hablábamos. Hasta aquel día. 

Fue a principios de junio, no recuerdo qué día. Mis exámenes en la universidad estaban a punto de acabar, y decidí tomarme un descanso y salir a pasear, como tantas veces. No llevé ningún libro conmigo: ya tenía que leer bastante con mis apuntes. Quería relajarme. Hacía varias semanas que no bajaba al parque, e ignoraba si mi desconocido amigo seguiría dando sus paseos. Tampoco me importaba demasiado, a decir verdad. Sin embargo, allí estaba. Creo que sonrió cuando me vio aparecer. Juraría que me estaba esperando. Tal vez fuera la falta de mi habitual libro lo que le hizo decidirse. Con paso tembloroso, se acercó al banco en el que me encontraba.

 

―Cuánto tiempo sin verle, señor ―me sonrió. Yo no supe cómo reaccionar, así que le devolví la sonrisa, sorprendido por la inusual jovialidad en su voz―. Disculpe que le aborde así, pero llevo algún tiempo queriendo hablar con usted… 

― ¿De verdad? ―contesté yo, manteniendo mi sonrisa. Él asintió, de pie junto a mí. 

―Verá, me recuerda usted a un… amigo de mi juventud. Mejor dicho, es idéntico a él cuando éramos jóvenes. Ah, cuántos días han pasado desde entonces, ¿verdad, Henri? ―el hombre me seguía sonriendo. 

―Eh… No serán tantos ―intenté ser amable. No tenía muy claro que estuviera hablando conmigo. 

―Le aseguro que muchos. Tal vez sea pariente suyo, perdí el contacto con su familia hace mucho tiempo. ¿Le dice algo el nombre de Henri? ¿Henri Combeferre? 

―No, me temo que no ―la mirada del anciano se ensombreció, y me sentí la peor persona del mundo. 

―Vaya… Pensé que tal vez… 

―Lo siento, señor. 

―Courfeyrac. 

―¿Disculpe? 

―Me llamo Courfeyrac. 

―Encantado, Monsieur de Courfeyrac. 

―Sin el “de”, sólo Courfeyac. Monsieur de Courfeyrac era mi padre ―se rio él solo. Yo intenté disculparme, pero él negó con la cabeza―. No te disculpes, Henri, no tiene importancia.

―En realidad no me llamo Henri, monsieur. Mi nombre es Benoît. 

―Ah, pues Benoît, entonces. Qué gracioso, Henri siempre dijo que si tenía algún hijo, le llamaría Benoît, como su padre. O Claude. ¿Seguro que no es familia suya? 

―Seguro ―sonreí con algo de tristeza. Los ojos de Monsieur Courfeyrac brillaban cada vez que mencionaba a ese tal Henri. 

―Ah, Combeferre, esta juventud. Qué pronto olvida a sus ancestros.

 

Una campana dio la hora a lo lejos, y yo recordé que al día siguiente tenía un examen que debía repasar. Me disculpé con el anciano, que me deseó suerte, aunque dijo que si era como su Combeferre, no la necesitaría en absoluto, y que parecía un chico listo. Se alejó con el mismo paso con el que había venido, dejándome atónito y con un comienzo de sonrisa empezando a formarse en mis labios. Me prometí que volvería cuando tuviera tiempo libre y pasaría la tarde hablando con él. No en vano, una de mis aspiraciones en aquel entonces era ser escritor, y algo me decía que aquel hombre tenía muchas historias que contar.

 

 

 

 


	2. Cuando Orión visitó Marsella

**CAPÍTULO 2**

 

Tres días fue lo que tardé en volver a acudir al Luxemburgo. En esta ocasión, el tiempo parecía amenazar con lluvia, pero yo no me di cuenta hasta que empezó a llover de verdad. Suelo olvidar ese tipo de cosas, las que todo el mundo hace, como mirar qué tiempo hace antes de salir de casa o dar la luz cuando empieza a oscurecer. Esa tarde no me quedó otro remedio que pegarme a la pared e intentar mojarme lo menos posible. Pese a mi buena intención, para cuando llegué al Musain parecía que había cruzado el canal de la Mancha a nado. Pero a Monsieur Courfeyrac, que estaba sentado en la terraza cubierta del café, mi aspecto pareció alegrarle la tarde, a juzgar por su sonrisa. Me hizo señas para que entrara con él. Así lo hice. Me quité la gabardina y fui a sentarme a su mesa, apartándome el pelo de la cara.

 

–Buenas tardes, muchacho. ¿No te habías duchado hoy todavía? –me saludó. No pude evitar una sonrisa y me senté a su lado.

–No, la factura del agua ha subido demasiado para un pobre estudiante como yo. –le contesté, en el mismo tono. Él rio y su risa no encajaba del todo con la que uno espera escuchar en un señor de su edad.

–Cómo no. Eres rápido, Henri. Perdón, Benoît –Se corrigió, antes de que yo pudiera decir nada–. Es que te pareces tanto a él, que es extraño que no seáis la misma persona.

–No se preocupe, no importa.

–A él, su madre solía llamarle como a alguna de sus hermanas. De pequeño, se enfadaba tanto que se ponía rojo. Sobre todo cuando ellas se reían y querían vestirle de chica. Una vez lo intentaron mientras dormía, hasta le hicieron una trenza. Debo confesar que yo las ayudé. Fue cuando su padre estaba en la guerra… –sus ojos se ensombrecieron por un momento, apenas un segundo, antes de volverse hacia mí con la misma luz que al principio– Menos mal que se despertó antes del toque de pintalabios, si no, igual no hubiera vuelto a hablarme. –reí sin poder contenerme.

–Vaya, sí que tenían confianza. ¿Eran buenos amigos?

–Los mejores. Crecimos juntos, los dos. Su madre servía en casa de la mía, y cuando la guerra trajo a los alemanes y se llevó a nuestros padres, trabajaron como iguales para sacar a las dos familias adelante. Lo consiguieron, vaya que sí. Henri decía que mamá era especial. Al principio le tenía un poco de celos porque pensaba que ella le quería más a él que a mí. Luego su madre empezó a darme galletas. –El anciano sonrió con la sonrisa traviesa de un niño.

–Hábleme más… –él me miró, directamente a los ojos.

–No quiero aburrirte, y temo que seas demasiado educado como para quejarte. Henri era el que sabía contar bien las historias. Yo sólo enredo los hechos y mareo la perdiz.

–No me aburrirá, Courfeyrac.

–Bah. Sólo son historias de viejo, ¿qué le importan a un joven como tú?

–Nada, en realidad.

–No te burles de mí, Henri. Siempre usas esa técnica, ¿verdad?

–Benoît. No sé de qué técnica me habla.

–¿Qué?

–Que me llamo Benoît, no Henri, y que no uso ninguna técnica.

–Ah, sí, sí, Benoît. Como sea –tenía la irritante sensación de que no me acaba de creer en lo del nombre. Estuve a punto de enseñarle el carnet de identidad para demostrarle que no tenía relación alguna con ningún Henri Combeferre. Volvió a hablar antes de que lo hiciera. – ha dejado de llover. Debería volver a casa.

–¿Quiere que le acompañe? –dije. Él me miró, con aire nostálgico. Pensé que iba a aceptar mi invitación, pero la rechazó amablemente.

–No es necesario, muchacho, aún recuerdo dónde vivo. No me gustaría que te mojaras mientras vuelves a tu casa, si empezara a llover de nuevo. –se levantó y yo hice lo mismo, ayudándole a ponerse la chaqueta y a coger el bastón. –gracias, Benoît. Hasta otra. –Dicho esto, se despidió de la camarera y salió a la calle con paso tambaleante.

 

 

_Marsella, noche del 6 de junio de 1944_

 

_Courfeyrac irrumpió como una bala en la cocina, donde Combeferre ayudaba a su madre fregando los platos que habían usado en la cena. La buena mujer se había retirado a la habitación en que dormía con sus hijos, agotada tras pasar todo el día ayudando en uno de los hospitales de la ciudad._

_–¡Ferre! ¡Los Aliados han llegado a Normandía! ¡Han ganado! ¡Dicen que van hacia París!_

_Combeferre alzó la mirada y le hizo un gesto para que bajara la voz._

_–¿Cómo te has enterado?_

_–Lo han dicho los chicos, lo han oído por la radio. –el chico se acercó a su amigo con una sonrisa imposible de disimular.- ¿no es maravilloso? Seguro que mañana mismo llegan a París y ganan la guerra, y papá vuelve a casa y…_

_–Courf. Respira –Combeferre no pudo evitar sonreír también. No quería que la esperanza le cegara, seguían en guerra y Normandía quedaba muy lejos, pero puede que hubiera una luz al final. Por fin.- ¿Has ido al zulo? No me has dicho nada…_

_El zulo era su lugar de reunión habitual, donde se juntaban con otros chicos como ellos, y trazaban planes para ayudar a la resistencia. Nunca salían adelante, en parte porque la resistencia estaba muy mermada, y se contentaba con sobrevivir, y por otro lado, porque eran críos con más sueños que sentido común. Combeferre era el mayor, y sólo tenía 12 años. Era el único que estaba en contacto real con la resistencia, y todos le veneraban. Principalmente Courfeyrac, su mejor amigo y casi hermano, poco más de un año menor que él, que se hinchaba de orgullo cada vez que su Ferre le encargaba algo. Era su ejemplo a seguir, su guía._

_–No deberías haber salido –continuó Combeferre–. Si lo que dices es cierto, nos esperan días malos. –al hablar, parecía mucho mayor de lo que era. Cuando su padre, a pesar de su profesión de maestro, fue llamado al frente, el pequeño Henri había asumido el papel de responsable. Si antes ya era demasiado maduro para su edad, ahora se había convertido en un adulto en cuerpo de niño._

_–No había nadie por la calle, y he tenido cuidado. ¿No te alegras de la noticia?_

_–Sí, pero tenemos que ser cautos. Hablaré con los mayores, a ver si ellos también lo han oído. Puede que sólo sea un bulo. No sería la primera vez._

_–¡Esta vez es de verdad!_

_–No grites, Courf._

_–Perdón._

_–Vete a la cama._

_–¿Vienes conmigo? –Combeferre suspiró._

_–Acabo de recoger esto, aviso a mi madre y voy ¿vale? –Courfeyrac asintió y echó a correr, desapareciendo en el pasillo, incapaz de ocultar su entusiasmo. Combeferre sonrió. Después de hacer cuanto había dicho, fue a buscar a su amiguito a la cama. El niño ya estaba casi dormido, pero se espabiló en cuanto el otro se le acercó._

_–Ferre… –susurró con voz somnolienta. – ven…_

_–Si te levantas, te llevo al jardín a ver las estrellas un ratito. ¿Te apetece? Hoy es un día para celebrar. –al crío le apetecía, porque apenas había acabado el mayor la frase, ya se estaba poniendo el abrigo, totalmente despierto._

_–Vamos vamos vamos vamos._

_–Ya, ya. Calma, que vas a despertar a tus hermanas. –Courfeyrac le cogió de la mano y tiró de él hacia el pequeño jardincito que tenía la casa. Entre risas, ambos se refugiaron en un rinconcito que les protegía de la luz de las farolas, acurrucados uno junto a otro._

_–¿Ferre?_

_–¿Sí?_

_–¿Me cuentas la historia de ese señor que está allí arriba?_

_–¿Perseo?_

_–No, ese no… Uno que lleva un garrote…_

_–¿Orión?_

_–¡Sí!_

_–Shhh… te la cuento si no gritas._

_–Vale._

_–Orión era un chico muy alto, tan alto que se cuenta que si caminaba sobre el fondo del mar, el agua le llegaba escasamente hasta los hombros…_

_–Como tú, casi._

_–Sí, casi casi. Pero Orión no solo era alto, también era muy guapo, muy fuerte y muy valiente. Era el mejor cazador de todos, el favorito de Diana, reina de la caza. Pero también era muy orgulloso, y llegó a decir que no había ningún monstruo sobre la tierra que pudiera derrotarle. ¿Sabes qué pasó entonces?_

_–Que la tierra se enfadó._

_–La tierra se enfadó y envió a un pequeño escorpión, que le mató. Diana se puso muy triste y le pidió a Júpiter un favor… y Júpiter ascendió a Orión al cielo, para siempre. Y ahí sigue. ¿Lo ves?_

_–Sí, ahí. Oye, Ferre…_

_–Dime._

_–¿Crees que a Orión le da miedo el escorpión?_

_–Tal vez._

_–Pero los héroes no tienen miedo._

_–Los héroes que no tienen miedo, son imprudentes y acaban muertos. Como Orión._

_–Pero…_

_–El miedo es un mecanismo de defensa que nos hace estar alerta, Courf. Puedes usarlo a tu favor._

_–Ferre…_

_–Dime._

_–Eres muy listo. Eres el Orión de los listos._

_–Y tú el Orión de los valientes._

_–Entonces ¿voy a acabar muerto?_

_Combeferre le miró y pensó bien sus palabras antes de volver a romper el silencio._

_–No mientras me tengas a mí, pequeño cazador._

_–No soy pequeño._

_–¿Gran?_

_–Gran._

_–De acuerdo, gran cazador._

_Entre bostezos y susurros, los dos niños volvieron a su cama. Aquella noche, como tantas otras, durmieron juntos. Courfeyrac soñó con estrellas, y Combeferre con escorpiones._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias de nuevo a Elena por su ayuda. Espero que os vaya gustando...


	3. Cuando vi una polilla

CAPÍTULO 3  
Courfeyrac me contó cientos de historias durante las varias semanas en que coincidimos. Cada tarde, como si fuera una cita, nos esperábamos mutuamente. Unas veces, en un banco del parque, otras, frente al estanque; en ocasiones, bajo el toldo del Musain. Nunca quedábamos: simplemente, yo salía a pasear y él me encontraba. Reconozco que al principio me pareció molesto. Yo salía a pasear buscando la soledad, y sabía que en aquel recorrido nunca la encontraría, perseguido por la presencia del anciano. Sin embargo, nunca falté a nuestros encuentros, hasta que llegó un momento en que apenas podía pensar en otra cosa en todo el día.  
Una tarde de mediados de junio, Courfeyrac apareció llevando una gran carpeta. Se acercó a mí, sonriente. Yo le saludé con una inclinación de cabeza.  
–¿Necesita ayuda con eso? –pregunté.  
–No te molestes, no pesa tanto. Te traigo una sorpresa.  
–¿A mí?  
–Sí. El otro día mencionaste que te gustan los insectos.  
–Así es –asentí con la cabeza para reforzar mis palabras–. Fui a un campamento de ciencias de pequeño, y hubo un par de jornadas de introducción a la entomología… Me he sentido fascinado desde entonces.  
–A Henri le pasaba algo parecido. Cuando tenía… –se paró a pensar– ¿nueve? Sí, fue antes de la guerra, y ya sabía leer, así que tenía nueve… No, ocho años. Eso es, ocho. Cuando tenía ocho años encontró un libro sobre mariposas en la biblioteca de mi padre, y ya no lo soltó –el viejo sonreía, ausente, recordando–. Y luego aprendió a dibujar. Y mira… –abrió la carpeta con aire misterioso. Dentro, decenas de bocetos de diversos tamaños, de mariposas de todos los tipos. Algunos emborronados por el paso del tiempo o por la mano del propio autor, insatisfecho con su trabajo. Observé los trazos, sabiendo que había algo en ellos que no acaba de encajar.  
–Son muy buenos. –comenté, mientras hojeaba los trabajos. En muchos había una fecha escrita al lado. Me fijé en los años: 1943, 1944, 1945… Y seguían; 1950, 1955, 1960. No quise mirar la fecha del último.  
–Eso le dije yo, cada vez. Nunca me creyó. –sonrió, mirando los trabajos con ternura. – Era muy humilde, mi Henri. Podía hacer todo lo que se propusiera, pero jamás se creyó superior.  
–Pero, Monsieur –le interrumpí–, esto no son mariposas. ¡Son polillas! ¡Mire! Incluso viene la especie anotada aquí… y aquí… –sonreí por mi hallazgo, sintiendo que era algo importante, mientras le mostraba lo que había descubierto. He de reconocer que me humilló un poco su carcajada.  
–Disculpa, Benoît –hombre, por fin se había aprendido mi nombre, menos mal–. Tienes toda la razón, son polillas. Le encantaban. Pero pensaba que decir que eran mariposas sonaba menos extraño.   
–¿Por qué? Las polillas son un animal tan digno como cualquier otro, y seres realmente interesantes. Podría contarle un montón de datos curiosos sobre estos bichitos, que la mayoría del mundo desconoce. Por ejemplo…– callé al ver cómo me miraba, fascinado, casi como un niño. Un niño muy viejo, que casi tenía lágrimas en los ojos.- Lo siento ¿se encuentra bien? ¿He dicho algo que no debía?  
–No, no, amigo mío. En absoluto. Es sólo que suenas como él. Me temo que acabo de retroceder cuarenta años. ¿Sabes? Voy a contarte una historia. –recogiendo la carpeta, la abrazó y me miró, muy serio.  
» Yo tenía quince años. Lo recuerdo perfectamente porque él acababa de cumplir dieciséis y estaba haciendo la maleta para venirse a estudiar a París. No quería irse, pero su madre le obligaba. Decía que tenía que estudiar y conseguir un empleo para poder mantener a su familia, y que en el pueblo no tenía nada que hacer. Así que, el último día antes de que se fuera, me senté en su cama para ver cómo empaquetaba todo. Menos esta carpeta. No le cabía porque era demasiado ancha. Así que me la dio.  
–Bonita historia.  
–No he terminado.  
–Perdón.  
Courfeyrac me miró, juraría que entre enfadado y divertido, y siguió hablando.  
–Me hizo prometer que la guardaría con mi vida, y yo se lo juré –alzó la carpeta, con una sonrisa de triunfo–. Y lo he hecho. Ahora he terminado. –esta vez fue mi turno de reír.  
–Pero volvió a verle ¿no?  
–Por supuesto. Dos años después, mi madre me mandó a mí a la universidad. Tardé dos horas en encontrar su casa, y dos segundos en que todo volviera a ser como antes. Bueno, casi. Él era más alto y más hombre, y yo más atrevido y menos inteligente. Se volvió un poco incómodo…  
–¿Por qué?  
–El piso era muy pequeño. Un ático, cerca de Saint Michel. Un estudio diminuto en el que no tuvo más remedio que acogerme.  
–Pero era tu mejor amigo.  
–Era mucho más.   
–¿Entonces?  
–Entonces, mejor te lo cuento otro día. Hay que mantener la intriga.  
–¿En serio?  
–En serio. –el anciano se levantó, dejándome atónito. Desde luego, no entraba en la categoría de abuelito adorable en la que le había colocado casi sin querer.   
–¡No puede dejarme así! –protesté.  
–Oh, claro que puedo. Es uno de los trucos que me enseñó Henri. Siempre dejar una historia en lo más interesante para no perder público.  
Reí. ¿Qué otra cosa podía hacer? Me despedí de él y volví a casa, pensando en qué podría haber querido insinuar con lo de “el punto más interesante” y que eran “mucho más”. Él se fue renqueando, como siempre, sin perder su sonrisa. Di un rodeo, aprovechando para disfrutar de la soledad, aparentemente tan esquiva en esta ciudad. O al menos, en mi entorno. Para cuando llegué a mi casa, era casi de noche.  
Tiré las llaves sobre la cama. Cené y me tiré encima yo también. Las llaves rodaron por el edredón y cayeron al suelo. Resoplando, me agaché a buscarlas. Las muy caprichosas había ido a caer al casi debajo de una vieja mesilla al lado de la cama. Fue entonces, al cogerlas, cuando me percaté de que había, tallada en la madera, una pequeña marca que nunca había visto. Acaricié con los dedos la muesca. Era una mariposa diminuta. No, una mariposa no. Una polilla.


	4. Cuando se va el color rojo

**CAPÍTULO 4**

Al día siguiente, yo llegué primero. Le esperé sentado en el que se había convertido en nuestro banco. Hacía buen día: no mucho frío, lo justo para ir bien con una chaqueta, y ninguna nube ocultaba el Sol. Aun así, se me hizo largo el rato hasta que apareció, tambaleante, apoyado en su bastón. Sonreí casi sin darme cuenta. Antes de que llegara junto a mí, le interpelé, impaciente.

―¿Va a contarme ya por qué la vida se volvió incómoda, Monsieur de Courfeyrac? ―utilicé el “de” a propósito. La confianza entre nosotros ya había crecido bastante por aquellos días como para empezar a hacer alguna broma.

―Buenas tardes a ti también, Henri ―me contestó. No tuve valor de corregirle de nuevo lo del nombre. A este paso, me lo tendría que cambiar. Últimamente, cuando en la universidad alguien llamaba a algún “Henri”, me giraba a ver si era a mí a quien reclamaban. De locos, lo sé―. No, hoy no voy a desvelar el misterio. Es pronto todavía ―me miró, sonriendo. Yo emití un ruidito de disgusto―. Hoy me gustaría que conocieras a alguien, la verdad.

―¿Yo?

―Sí, claro. ¿Quién si no?

―No sé.

―Bueno, ya te lo digo yo. Tú. Si quieres, claro.

Me encogí de hombros.

―Claro, ¿por qué no? ¿A quién?

―A mi mejor amigo, Alexandre Enjolras. ¿Te suena?

―Eh… No. Ni idea. Pensaba que su mejor amigo era Henri.

―Ahí te equivocas, muchacho.

―Pero…

―Pero nada. ¿Vienes conmigo a verle o no?

¿Qué podía hacer? Me levanté del banco.

―Tú guías ―le dije. Él se sonrió.

 

 

_París, octubre de 1950_

_Combeferre estaba saliendo de clase cuando sintió una mano agarrar la suya. Y un tirón. Se giró hacia su agresor para descubrir, sin demasiada sorpresa, que se trataba de Courfeyrac._

_―Buenas tardes, querido amigo. Sí, por supuesto que te acompañaré a dónde quieras ―dijo, sin poder evitar una sonrisa._

_―Calla. Ya me lo agradecerás luego. Voy a presentarte a tu nuevo mejor amigo._

_―Ya tengo uno…_

_―He dicho que calles. Dios, es que es genial, y perfecto. Te va a encantar. Es estudiante de Derecho, como yo. Y quiere cambiar el mundo, como tú. Hoy ha irrumpido en clase a mitad de lección para demostrar no sé qué al profesor. Todos en clase le han aplaudido. Es una especie de líder y es increíble. Tienes que escucharle. Le he dicho que nos espere en el café ese que me enseñaste, pero tiene prisa, así que ¡corre!_

_―Siempre podemos dejarlo para otro día. No creo que nuestra potencial amistad se vaya a ver comprometida por un día más o menos._

_―Tú no entiendes de estas cosas, Combeferre._

_―Tengo amigos._

_―Y libros de mariposas._

_―Polillas. Ese no es el tema._

_―Sí que lo es. Llevo un mes en tu casa y ¡por fin he conocido a alguien que merece la pena! ¡Emociónate conmigo, hombre! ¡Puede ser mi primera amistad parisina!_

_―Apenas le conoces._

_―Por favor… le conozco de toda la vida. ―Con esto, Courfeyrac dio por terminada la conversación. Abrió la puerta del café con un empujón y buscó con la mirada._

_Una maraña de rizos rubios se movió al fondo del local. Courfeyrac exhibió su mejor sonrisa y se lanzó en su dirección, arrastrando consigo a un anonadado Combeferre._

_―¡Enjolras! ―saludó, sin dejar de sonreír―. ¡Ya estamos aquí!_

_El rostro bajo los rizos les miró. Sonreía ligeramente, pero sus ojos estaban tan confundidos y asombrados por la energía de Courfeyrac como los de Combeferre._

_―Ya estaba a punto de irme…_

_―¡Ni hablar! Al menos hasta que nos hayamos tomado el primer vino de nuestra historia._

_―Yo… no suelo beber, lo siento._

_―Courf ―intervino el mayor, al rescate del rubio―, déjale, seguro que tiene mil cosas que hacer. Como tú. ¿Has recogido los libros que encargaste? –El acusado negó con la cabeza, y tuvo la decencia de parecer avergonzado. Por su parte, Combeferre, con su sonrisa calmada, le tendió la mano al tercer chico―. Me llamo Henri Combeferre. Encantado de conocerle. Siento el… entusiasmo de mi amigo._

_―No se preocupe, su ilusión es una virtud loable. Alexandre Enjolras ―contestó él, sonriendo de forma similar y estrechando la mano que se le ofrecía._

_―Un placer, Enjolras. ¿Nos permite entonces invitarle a beber algo? Si no le requieren en ningún sitio, por supuesto._

_―Está bien, pero sólo una ronda. No quisiera volver a mi estudio muy tarde, tengo que preparar cosas para esta semana._

_―Claro, claro, lo entiendo. No quisiera meterme en lo que no me llaman, pero ¿puedo preguntar qué cosas?_

_Courfeyrac paseaba la mirada de uno a otro como si estuviera en un partido de tenis. Él y Combeferre seguían de pie junto a la mesa de Enjolras._

_―Sigo aquí, ¿eh? ―intervino el muchacho. Sólo entonces se dio cuenta de que su mano seguía entrelazada con la de su hasta entonces mejor amigo. Cuando este se giró a mirarle, pareció leerlo en sus ojos. Se sonrojó bruscamente, algo inédito en él y de lo que el menor habría tomado buena nota de no ser porque estaba demasiado ocupado invocando a la tierra para que ser tragado por ella, y soltó su mano como si le quemara._

_Fue en ese momento cuando comenzó todo. Courfeyrac se miró la mano, y luego miró a Enjolras. Combeferre se subió las gafas, que le había resbalado por la nariz y miró a Enjolras. Y Enjolras, que los miraba a ambos, rompió a reír._

_Tres horas y cuatro cafés después, ni un tornado les habría separado._

Yo también reí. Íbamos en el metro, camino a la residencia en la que vivía ahora el tal Enjorlas, y Courfeyrac no había parado de contarme anécdotas del grupo al que él llamaba “el trío de oro”, a cada cual más divertida. Sin embargo, cuando nos apeamos del vagón, me tomó del brazo y me obligó a parar.

―Benoît, hay varias cosas que deberías saber. El Enjolras del que te he hablado ya apenas existe, ha cambiado mucho. No nombres el vino ni el arte en su presencia, y todo irá bien. Si te habla de manifestaciones o juventud o injusticias o algo así, tú asiente y síguele la marcha.

―¿Por qué? ―pregunté, intrigado por sus instrucciones.

―Sigue creyendo que tiene que salvar el mundo él solito, viejo cabezota… Venga, vamos. ―Echó a andar hacia la salida. Yo le seguí, sin saber qué pensar.

 

 

Encontramos a Enjolras envuelto en una vieja bata roja, dormido en un sillón en la sala común de la residencia. El ambiente en general era triste, pero aún lo era más al verle a él. Con todo lo que me había hablado Courfeyrac sobre él, y a pesar de sus advertencias, me decepcionó bastante no encontrarle subido a una mesa dando un discurso sobre la sanidad pública. El hombre estaba hecho un ovillo en su bata, roncando quedamente. Su pelo era ahora un manojo de ondas blancas y no especialmente limpias. Estaba delgado, muy delgado.

―¡Eh! Enjolras, vejestorio, despierta ―atacó Courfeyrac, sacudiendo a su amigo para sacarle del mundo de los sueños―. Encima de que vengo a verte, pedazo de desagradecido. ¡Ya dormirás cuando te mueras!

La mitad de los ancianos y todas las enfermeras nos miraron como su quisieran asesinarnos y comerse nuestros cuerpos. Enjolras abrió los ojos despacio, murmurando algo que sonaba como un nombre. Le costó enfocarnos.

―¿Courf? ―tosí sin querer y me miró―. ¿Ferre?

―Se parece, ¿verdad? ―dijo Courfeyrac, inclinándose para besar a su amigo en la frente, con cariño―. Es mi nuevo amigo, Benoît. Insiste en que no está emparentado con nuestro Henri, pero yo no le creo.

―Es obvio que no, ningún descendiente de Ferre se pondría esas gafas tan horribles.

―¿Qué les pasa a mis gafas? ―protesté. Enjolras volvió a mirarme, con los ojos muy abiertos.

―Es él, esa respuesta sólo puede ser suya.

Por un momento pensé que estaba hablando en serio y consideré salir corriendo de allí. Luego me fijé en su gesto. Me recordó al de mi abuelo cuando nos decía que no había regalos de Navidad para nosotros. Siempre los hubo.

―No asustes al chaval, Enjolras. No está acostumbrado a tu lengua viperina.

―Tu lengua es la que debería temer. A saber qué cosas le has contado.

―Nada que tú no sepas.

―Eso es lo que me preocupa ―comentó Enjolras, levantándose torpemente. Me acerqué para servirle de apoyo, y él me lo agradeció con la mirada―. Salgamos a pasear.

―A sus órdenes, mi general.

―Ni que fuera Lamarque.

―Ya te gustaría.

Así pasaron la tarde, entre pullas y bromas de hace tiempo. Pese a la diferencia de edad que existía entre los dos hombres y yo, me sentí perfectamente incluido. Por mucho que Courfeyrac me hubiera dicho que Enjorlas ya no era lo que una vez fue, no le creí. Aquel día brillaba con luz propia. Parecía alegre. Más de una vez le oí murmurar entre dientes como si hablara con alguien invisible, cuando pensaba que ninguno le escuchábamos, que nada podía separar al trío.

Dejamos el edificio cuando llamaron a los residentes a la cena. Yo sonreía, pero Courfeyrac parecía triste. Le pregunté el motivo. Él negó con la cabeza y se despidió de mí con un apretón de manos.

 

 

Apenas una semana después, de nuevo en el Luxemburgo, Courfeyrac apareció totalmente vestido de negro, y me informó del fallecimiento de su amigo y hermano Alexandre Enjolras. Aquella tarde no hablamos. Sólo mientras le acompañaba a la parada en que cogía el autobús, oí que repetía para sí mismo, varias veces, en voz muy baja, unas palabras que no alcancé a comprender del todo. Me pareció que desvariaba.

―Cuídale bien allá arriba, Grantaire ―iba murmurando―. Yo aquí lo he hecho lo mejor que he podido. Decidle a Henri que me espere, que no tardaré. No, no tardaré. Cuídale…

 


	5. Cuando conoces a alguien

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> En primer lugar, perdón por tardar tanto en publicar. Entre que tenía mil cosas que hacer y cero inspiración... Pero bueno, ya he vuelto. Capítulo nuevo e ideas nuevas y más claras. Espero que guste. Se aprecian los comentarios (buenos, malos y regulares) :)  
> En segundo lugar, este capítulo va sin corregir (sorpresa, Elena!! es que tenía muchas ganas de subirlo) y es más de fluff que otra cosa, pero es que a veces va bien dejar el drama aparte ¿no?. Ruego disculpen posibles errores. Está escrito con la mejor de las intenciones.  
> Bueno, que si no me alargo mucho. Demos paso al capítulo. Gracias por leer.

**CAPÍTULO 5**

 

 

La muerte de Enjolras me afectó más de lo que se podría esperar en un principio. Sé que apenas le conocía, que sólo había pasado unas pocas horas con él, pero por dentro sentía que había perdido a alguien muy cercano. El corazón no entiende de tiempo, supongo. Tal vez contribuyera a mi tristeza melancólica sin explicación el hecho de que Courfeyrac no apareció en el parque durante semanas. Intenté contactar con él a través de la camarera del Musain, Musichetta, una muchacha de sonrisa fácil y mirada profunda, con la que parecía tener mucha confianza. La chica me miró con ternura y me dijo que no me preocupara, que ya volvería. Que había hecho lo mismo cuando falleció otro de sus amigos, Prouvaire.

―¿Jehan Prouvaire? ―le pregunté yo. Era uno de mis poetas favoritos, tenía en mi habitación en el pueblo la colección completa de sus libros.

―El mismo ―contestó ella, y me miró con curiosidad―. ¿Le conocías?

―No personalmente, por desgracia. Pero fui uno de los que llevaron flores a su tumba y leyeron sus poemas a la luz de las velas. ―sonreí. Me costó tres días convencer a mi padre de que me llevara o, al menos, me dejara ir a París para ir al entierro de un hombre al que no conocía. Lo que mi padre no entendía era que ese hombre me había enseñado mucho más que muchos otros que sí que conocía.

―Era un buen hombre, siempre me traía algún ramo para adornar este sitio ―fue a decir algo más, pero en ese instante se oyó la campanilla de la puerta y ella se volvió para atender al nuevo cliente, un chico un par de años más joven que yo y al que conocía de haberle visto estudiando en la biblioteca de la facultad. Pareció tan sorprendido de verme como yo de verle a él. Musichetta fue hacia él, tan sonriente como siempre―. ¡Mira quién viene! ¿Cómo ha ido el examen? No te esperaba tan pronto…

El chico me miró, yo le miré a él.

―Bien, bien. Creo ―contestó. Al parecer, había decidido que no era ninguna amenaza para sus propósitos―. Oye, Musi, perdona que venga así, pero no tengo mucho tiempo, que entro a prácticas en breves, y quería hacerte una pregunta…

―Sí, tranquilo. El inspector de sanidad vino la semana pasada y todo está en orden. Hasta nos dio puntos extra. No te preocupes, puedes tomar té aquí sin ningún riesgo. ¿Quieres ver el infor…?

―¡No! Quiero decir… Eso es fantástico, pero no es… Yo… No es a lo que venía… ―el chico se trastabillaba al hablar, nervioso. Sonreí. Me fulminó con la mirada. Mi café se volvió muy interesante. Musichetta le miraba, atónita.

―¿Entonces?

El recién llegado respiró hondo y abrió la boca.

―Quesiquieresveniracenarconmigomañanaporquemegustasmuchoymegustaríatenerunacitacontigovamossiquieresquesinonadaehquenoquieropresionarninadabuenoesoquesiquiereveniracenar ―calló tan súbitamente como había empezado a hablar y miró a Musichetta. Yo no perdía detalle, mirándoles de reojo desde mi lado de la barra.

La chica sonrió. Supongo que le parecía adorable el manojo de nervios despeinado y sonrojado que tenía delante.

―Por supuesto, Joly. Me encantaría ir a cenar contigo.

Ah, el amor.

 

 

_París, primavera de 1951._

_Una figura medio humana medio felina saltó encima del pobre pelirrojo que escribía tumbado en el césped._

_―¡IAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH! ―dijo el atacante._

_―Buenas tardes, Courfeyrac. Espero que hayas disfrutado y que arruinar mi página haya merecido la pena._

_―Eres un soso, Jehan. ¿Cuándo te has vuelto tan soso? Antes eras divertido. La ciudad te ha echado a perder._

_Jehan se apartó el pelo de la cara, apartó a Courfeyrac de encima de él y le miró, muy serio._

_―No soy soso, estoy ocupado._

_―¿Haciendo qué?_

_―Contemplar._

_―En serio, vete con Ferre._

_―Y que me diseccione._

_―Exacto. A ver si así descubrimos qué hay en esa cabecita tuya._

_―Cállate._

_―Cállate tú._

_―No quiero._

_―Yo tampoco._

_Los dos chicos acabaron rodando por la hierba, entre risas. Cuando se cansaron, fueron a rescatar a un ofuscado Combeferre de la biblioteca en la que se hallaba, enterrado entre libros y apuntes varios._

_―¡Hora de apagar el cerebro, Henri Combeferre! ―gritó Courfeyrac, consiguiendo miradas de odio de todos los presentes, y algún que otro “sshhhhhh”. Combeferre alzó la mirada, las gafas torcidas y el pelo alborotado._

_―Espera, un momento… Tengo que acabar esto. ―susurró._

_―Ni hablar. Nos vamos. Ya. Despídete de tus amigos._

_―Un momento…_

_―No. Ni hablar. Jehan, ayúdame, tenemos que sacar a este empollón de aquí aunque sea a rastras, y yo solo no puedo con él. ¿Jehan? ¡Jehan!_

_Más “shhh”. Jehan se había perdido entre los libros y a aquellas alturas ya era imposible su rescate._

_Media hora después salían los tres de la sala, en parte porque cuando Courfeyrac se proponía algo no había quién le parara, y en parte, principalmente, porque la bibliotecaria los había echado con cajas destempladas de allí, pese a la mirada suplicante de Combeferre, porque “si os vais a comportar como críos, id al monte a jugar, que este es un sitio serio, por el amor de Dios”._

_Horas después, cuando acabaron de cenar en uno de los cafés que frecuentaban, mientras Courfeyrac bailaba con una chica, Combeferre se retiró, aduciendo que estaba cansado y que tenía que revisar y pasar a limpio un trabajo._

_Courfeyrac se dio cuenta de su marcha y siguió bailando._

_Jehan se dio cuenta de todo lo demás y sacudió la cabeza._

 

Acabé mi café pocos minutos después de que Joly abandonara el Musain con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, y salí a tomar el sol un rato. Busqué a Courfeyrac con la mirada, pero, como era de esperar, no le encontré. Algo preocupado, pero confiando en las palabras de la camarera, me senté en uno de los bancos junto al camino. En otro distinto del que solíamos estar, en una zona un tanto más apartada. Saqué la libreta que llevo siempre en el bolsillo y me puse a escribir alguna idea loca que me pasaba por la cabeza. Algún poemilla corto. Alguna palabra sin sentido.

De pronto, una mariposa se posó en una esquina del banco. Era preciosa, y no pude resistirme a dibujarla. No se movió apenas. Tanto disfruté con mi tarea que me sobresalté cuando una sombra nos tapó el sol, ahuyentándola. Miré a la sombra, enfadado, a punto de gritarle por su atrevimiento. No pude.

Frente a mí tenía al chico más guapo con el que me había encontrado desde que llegué a París. No era especialmente alto, aunque comparados conmigo casi nunca lo eran. Sus rizos negros estaban perfectamente desordenados y brillaban al sol. Sus ojos me miraban con una mezcla de curiosidad y sorpresa. Se mordía el labio y jugaba con una flor que llevaba en sus manos. No podía dejar de mirarle. De repente, las ganas de estrangularle por espantar a la mariposa habían desaparecido. Al fin, se decidió a hablar.

―Perdona que te moleste ―dijo―. ¿Puedo pedirte un favor?

―Claro, dime.

―¿Puedes moverte a otro sitio?

―¿Perdón?

―Que si puedes moverte a otro sitio. Es que he quedado aquí con una cita y no te ofendas, pero no creo que seas “conejita69”.

―¿Perdón?

―¿Lo eres? Oh, vaya. Pues creo que te pasaste con el photoshop.

―¿Qué?

―¿Eres conejita o no eres conejita?

Las ganas de estrangularle habían vuelto.

―No, no soy conejita.

―Ah, uf, menos mal. Genial ¿puedes moverte?

―¿Has quedado en este banco, precisamente en este banco? ¿No tienes otro?

―Es que aquí da el sol, y es fácil de encontrar. Es el único banco blanco.

―¿Y?

―Tú no has tenido muchas citas de internet ¿no?

―Y tú no has tenido muchas citas reales ¿no?

―Pues unas cuantas, pero he llegado a la conclusión de que para conocer capullos y arruinar amistades, prefiero conocer capullos y no volverlos a ver.

―No me parece una decisión muy inteligente.

―A mí no me parece inteligente que estés discutiendo conmigo por un banco.

―¡Has espantado a mi mariposa!

―Tu ¿qué?

―Estaba dibujando. Igual era un proyecto de arte del que dependía mi carrera y mi vida.

―¿Lo era? ―su tono denotó cierta preocupación. Me ablandé.

―No, no lo era.

―¿Entonces por qué estamos discutiendo?

―Porque me quieres echar de un banco.

―Te lo he pedido por favor. Tío, entiéndeme. He quedado aquí con conejita69. ¿Qué te sugiere ese nombre? Venga, piensa un poco.

Mi bufido fue bastante espectacular. Una lástima no haberlo grabado.

―Cierto. Todo tuyo. Que disfrutes de la cita. ―Me levanté, enfadado. Hubiera dado un portazo, pero no era posible.

―Gracias.

―De nada.

―Que te vaya bien.

―Y a ti.

―Vale.

―Pues eso.

―Pues nada.

―Adiós.

 

Qué imbécil, pensé. Me senté en la hierba, a mirar al cielo. No sé cuánto tiempo había pasado cuando noté que alguien se tumbaba a mi lado.

―Hola.

Esa voz. El del banco. Volví a sentir ganas de estrangularle. Qué pena que hubiera tantos testigos. No me digné a contestarle.

―Siento haberte quitado el banco. Ha sido una tontería. Lo siento. Toma ―dijo. Le miré. Me estaba tendiendo la flor y mi libreta. Cogí ambas cosas.

―¿Por qué tienes tú esto?

―¿La rosa? Me han dado plantón.

―La libreta.

―Ah. Se te cayó al levantarte y no me di cuenta hasta que te habías ido. Tienes cosas muy buenas ahí, pensé que querrías recuperarla.

―¡¿La has abierto?!

―Sí, quería ver si venía tu nombre o algo. Menos mal que te he visto, que si no…

Decidí cambiar de tema.

―Así que te han dado platón.

―Sí.

―¿Y eso?

―Me ha llamado hace un rato. Está casada, y se ha arrepentido. Por lo visto, se ha, y cito textualmente, dado cuenta de la suerte que tiene con su marido ―se tapó la cara con las manos mientras hablaba.

―Hombre, alégrate. Has salvado un matrimonio.

―Ya. Y yo voy a quedarme más solo que la una.

―Cada puchero tiene su tapadera.

―¿Qué?

―Lo decía mi abuela. Ya encontrarás a alguien.

―No, si encontrar he encontrado a muchos, pero al final siempre hay alguna excusa. Igual es que soy como el cacharro estándar de plástico para el microondas, que vale para todo y no encaja con nada.

―Buena metáfora.

―Gracias. Sí, hombre, tú ahora ríete de mí.

―Perdón.

―Me voy a casa ―concluyó, incorporándose―. Que tengas buen día, chico que susurra a las mariposas. Quédate la rosa.

―Gracias.

Le observé alejarse con andares tristes. Supe que el chico tenía algo especial, o, por lo menos, un don para conseguir pasar de exasperarme y hacerme querer abrazarle en cuestión de segundos. La próxima vez que le viera… Espera. ¿Próxima vez? No seas absurdo, Benoît. Ni siquiera sabes su nombre.

 

Abrí la libreta y me puse a escribir.

 


	6. Cuando te encuentras con la verdad

**CAPÍTULO 6**

_París, septiembre de 1952_

_Dos años. Dos años de tortura. Dos años enteros de verle tontear con chicas y saber que probablemente nunca sería suyo. Qué probablemente. No sería suyo. Jamás. Jamás de los jamases. Nunca. Y en el fondo, quería pensar que era mejor así. Tal vez los que decían que esas cosas no eran sanas y que estaban impulsadas por el diablo tenían más razón que nadie. O quizás simplemente era que estaba equivocado y lo que sentía no era real. O igual es que se había ido completamente de cabeza. O no._

_A veces, Combeferre se desesperaba y tenía ganas de llorar. No porque tuviera que callar semejante secreto. No porque nadie se diera cuenta de lo que sentía. No porque no pudiera mirar al cielo, ni a un niño, ni siquiera pasear por la calle, sin que todo eso le recordara lo que nunca podría tener._

_No. Combeferre se desesperaba porque el mundo no se daba cuenta de lo maravilloso que era Courfeyrac. Le habían roto el corazón cien veces, y las cien había ido corriendo a refugiarse en sus brazos, y él había tenido que cuidarle, hablarle con voz suave. Cien veces había roto Courfeyrac corazones, y las cien le había reprendido, sintiendo cada uno como si hubiera sido el suyo propio, pero sin embargo aliviado de que no lo fuera. Al menos él le seguía teniendo._

_Courfeyrac siempre tenía una sonrisa para todo el mundo, aunque por dentro estuviera roto. Siempre encontraba las palabras adecuadas en cada situación, sabía cómo expresarse sin dañar al otro. Atraía a la gente hacia sí con su carácter extrovertido. Era bueno con los niños y dulce con los ancianos. Era atento y sensible, y a la vez, valiente y decidido. A veces algo temerario, irresponsable, infantil, descerebrado… pero bueno, nadie es perfecto. Seguía siendo todo lo que Combeferre podía desear._

_Hay ocasiones en que ciento una veces son demasiadas. Cuando aquella tarde, mientras Combeferre bebía con Enjolras en una mesa del Corinthe, esperando a que el resto del grupo se dignara a aparecer, tarde, para variar, Courfeyrac entró con dos chicas del brazo, Combeferre no pudo aguantarlo más. Simplemente y sin mediar palabra, se levantó y salió del local. Enjolras hizo ademán de salir con él, pero Courfeyrac fue más rápido. Encontró a su amigo apoyado en la pared._

_―¿Ya no saludas a tu mejor amigo? ―le preguntó, palmeando su hombro. Al ver que el otro apretaba el puño, retiró la mano._

_―No deberías dejar a tus nuevas amigas a merced de Enjolras._

_―No pensaba hacerlo, una la he traído para ti, tiene muchas ganas de conocerte. Estás siempre tan solitario… Deberías divertirte más._

_Combeferre sacó un cigarro del bolsillo, lo encendió, y dio una calada antes de contestar._

_―Me divierto._

_―¿Cuándo? Porque yo siempre te veo con cara de perro y estudiando, preparando reuniones y octavillas con Enjolras, o siendo responsable._

_―Alguien tiene que serlo._

_―Ya nunca estamos juntos._

_―Siempre estás festejando con chicas._

_Eso hizo que Courfeyrac callara. Le quitó el cigarro de entre los labios a Ferre e inspiró profundamente antes de devolvérselo. El otro lo miró, lo tomó con los dedos y lo tiró al suelo, pisando encima después para apagarlo. Quedaba más de la mitad. Su amigo soltó el humo lentamente, mirándole atónito por su reacción._

_―No me vengas ahora con esas._

_―No estás para el grupo, en las reuniones sólo piensas en acabar e irte con tus chicas, no hay forma de que te centres en nada, has dejado de estudiar, no te preocupas por nada, te…_

_―Cada día me resultas más extraño ―le interrumpió él―. Cuando creo descubrir qué demonios es lo que pasa por tu mente, haces algo que me descuadra totalmente. Sabes que la mitad de lo que has dicho sólo es medio verdad, y el resto ha ocurrido una vez. Dos como mucho. En fin. Si me necesitas, estoy dentro. Ahora le digo a Gabrielle que salga a hacerte compañía, si no quieres entrar. Hasta luego, Henri._

_Combeferre le miró. Era la primera vez en años que alguien le llamaba por su nombre de pila. Sonaba tan extraño… que deseaba volverlo a escuchar. Sobre todo, de su voz._

_Pensó en detenerle, pedirle que no se marchara. Que se quedara un rato hablando con él, mirando las estrellas como cuando eran unos críos. Decirle que sentía haberle hablado así, que tenía razón. Poner alguna excusa barata como que estaba preocupado y agobiado por alguna cosa absurda de la universidad. No lo hizo. Le siguió con la mirada hasta que cruzó la puerta, para después darse la vuelta y echar a andar camino al pequeño ático que compartían, sin mirar atrás._

_Aquella noche, Courfeyrac no durmió con él. Ni la siguiente. Ni la siguiente a la siguiente. A la cuarta noche, sus cosas desaparecieron como por arte de magia. Dos semanas después, Courfeyrac le hizo llegar una nota a través de un amigo de un amigo suyo, que estudiaba con él. Margueritte le había dejado y puesto de patitas en la calle, ¿podía volver a casa? Combeferre suspiró y fue a buscarle a la facultad._

Hay veces en que el destino, el tiempo o como queráis llamarlo parece una fuerza mayor que nos empuja hacia algo o hacia alguien, queramos o no. Como si el universo quisiera demostrarnos que es más cabezota que nosotros.

No voy a negar que echaba de menos a Courfeyrac, pero tras casi dos meses de no verle en mi habitual paseo, me había hecho a la idea de que el anciano iba a desaparecer de mi vida. Así que ya apenas pensaba en él. O igual era porque el chico que me había intentado echar del banco le había sustituido en mis pensamientos. No podía dejar de preguntarme quién sería, cómo sería, qué sería. No le había vuelto a ver desde aquel día, pero mi imaginación siempre me ha llevado a maltraer y no había parado de sugerirme escenarios y situaciones en las que intervenía el susodicho.

Para distraerme, un día decidí comprar un libro de camino a los jardines a tomar el sol. Cada tarde, a eso de las cuatro, acudía puntual al banco blanco. Aquella en concreto, apenas llevaba dos minutos leyendo cuando sentí una mano sobre mi hombro. Me sobresalté.

―Buenas tardes, Henri ―era Courfeyrac. El hombre me miraba con una sonrisa tierna, pero con ojos claramente ausentes. Había desmejorado mucho en aquellas semanas.

―Courfeyrac ―contesté, sonriendo levemente―. Me alegro de verle.

―Y yo, amigo mío. ¿Puedo sentarme?

―Claro, adelante ―respondí, cerrando el libro―. Me tenía preocupado, tanto tiempo sin verle por aquí. ¿Cómo se encuentra?

―Oh, ya sabes. Haciendo perrerías, como siempre. Ya me conoces ―se sentó junto a mí, dejándose caer sin mucho cuidado, con esa jovialidad tan característica de algunos abuelos―. Pero ¿puede saberse por qué me tratas de usted? A estas alturas… vamos hombre. Habrase visto, Henri. Eso es exagerado hasta para ti.

―Disculpe, yo… Creo que me confunde con su amigo. Yo soy Benoît.

Desde que le conocí, había temido que llegara aquel día. El momento en que dejara de separarnos a Henri y a mí. Lo que más miedo me daba era tener que descubrírselo.

―¿Benoît? ¿Y ese quién es?

―Yo, Monsieur.

―Bah. No digas tonterías. ¿Cómo que Monsieur? Hoy te ha dado el día gracioso ¿no?

Me rendí.

―Sí. Te lo has creído ¿eh? ―reí forzadamente.

―Imbécil.

―Ese vocabulario, Monsieur.

―Creo que ya soy mayorcito para usar el vocabulario que me dé la gana, sabidillo.

―Nunca se debe dejar de hablar con corrección.

―Eres horrible.

Me encogí de hombros, sonriendo. Él quedó en silencio, con los ojos cerrados. Decidí volverlo a intentar.

―¿Courfeyrac?

―¿Sí?

―¿Me conoce? ¿Sabe quién soy?

―Claro que te conozco, Benoît. No digas tonterías, aún no se me ha ido la cabeza.

 

_París, octubre de 1952_

_Pasaba de medianoche cuando Courfeyrac se despertó sobresaltado de una pesadilla. Buscó la figura dormida de Combeferre en la cama contigua, y, al descubrir su ausencia, frunció el ceño. Se levantó, buscó una chaqueta y se la puso. Sin dar la luz, caminó con pasos inseguros hacia la pequeña cocina del apartamento. Efectivamente, allí estaba su amigo, dormido sobre la mesa, junto a una lámpara apagada. Los apuntes le servían de almohada._

_Jean Courfeyrac suspiró. Aquello era tan terriblemente típico de él… Se sentó a su lado. Con sumo cuidado, le besó el brazo mientras acariciaba suavemente su espalda, intentando despertarle. Él no podía llevarle a pulso hasta la cama._

_―Ferre… Vamos, despierta. Vas a quedarte sin espalda si sigues haciendo estas cosas._

_El durmiente apenas se removió un poco._

_―Venga, a la cama. Que se te han caído hasta las gafas…_

_―¿Hnngg…? ―respondió Combeferre, abriendo un poco los ojos, desorientado._

_―Te has vuelto a quedar dormido en la mesa. Creo que pasas demasiado tiempo con Enjolras ―declaró su amigo, sonriendo con ternura. En momentos así era en los que realmente se daba cuenta de lo mucho que le quería._

_―¿Enjolras?_

_―Sí, Enjolras. Ya sabes, rubio, chaqueta roja, sin sentido del humor… ―rio Courfeyrac, tirando de su brazo―. Arriba. A la cama, ahora._

_―Pero…_

_―Pero nada ―le empujó de vuelta por el pasillo hasta la cama. Le obligó a sentarse y le desabrochó la camisa y le quitó los zapatos―. Túmbate ―Combeferre obedeció como un niño pequeño y él no pudo evitar acariciarle el pelo y dejar un beso en su frente, después de arroparle―. Buenas noches, Henri._

_Henri ya estaba dormido, con una sonrisa beatífica en el rostro. Courfeyrac sintió que toda su vida había tenido sentido sólo por esa imagen._

 

―Me enamoré ―soltó Courfeyrac de golpe.

―¿Qué? ―le miré, sin entender a qué se refería. Llevábamos ya un rato en silencio y desde luego, no me esperaba esa confesión tan repentina.

―De Henri. Me preguntaste que por qué todo se volvió incómodo. Cuando éramos jóvenes y vivía en el ático con él. Se volvió incómodo porque me enamoré. Yo era un idiota y en vez de afrontarlo, me dediqué a salir con chicas, buscar fiestas y problemas, y evitarle lo máximo posible. Podía ver cómo le dolía, pero lo seguí haciendo.

―¿Por qué?

―Porque era demasiado cobarde y él demasiado perfecto. Lo tenía puesto en un altar. Era inalcanzable. A veces tenía la sensación de que yo sólo era una carga para él.

―No diga eso…

―Es la verdad. Una vez le llamé a las dos de la mañana desde la comisaría porque a un amigo y a mí nos habían pillado intentando comprar droga. Y ya no éramos unos críos en aquel entonces… ―ante mi sonrisa, siguió hablando―. Otra vez, mucho antes, se presentó a un examen por mí porque yo me había ido de fiesta el día anterior y estaba en la cama con resaca. Sacó una de las mejores notas del curso.

―Yo una vez en el instituto hice dos exámenes a la vez, el mío y el de una amiga que se sentaba a mi lado, y el profesor no se dio cuenta. O si se dio cuenta, le dio lo mismo.

―Ferre también habría hecho eso por cualquiera de nosotros. Teníamos un grupo, queríamos cambiar el mundo. Lo único que conseguimos fue unos cuantos moratones, correr delante de la policía, y que mataran a Grantaire. Enjolras siempre se culpó por ello. Éramos unos impacientes y no supimos hacer las cosas bien. Acabamos todos sometidos al estado contra el que comenzamos manifestándonos, llevando la revolución por dentro.

―¿Qué quiere decir?

―Nos rendimos, pero no del todo. Cuatro de nosotros, los que estudiábamos Derecho, acabamos montando una especie de ONG para defender a acusados sin recursos y denunciar a empresas y organizaciones corruptas. Otros entraron en la policía e intentaron arreglar las cosas desde dentro. Henri… Henri se dejó la piel tratando de ayudar a todo el mundo ―llegados a este punto, a Courfeyrac le tembló la voz. No pregunté―. Y todos así. Seguimos reuniéndonos cada semana, poniendo en común nuestras vidas. Hasta que empezamos a faltar. Unos porque se casaron y tuvieron una familia por la que preocuparse en primer lugar, otros porque el trabajo nos absorbía demasiado, otros porque ya no estaban… Supongo que nuestro momento había pasado. Nos hicimos viejos. Ahora sólo quedo yo.

Volvimos a dejar que el silencio nos envolviera. Eran demasiadas cosas que asimilar, toda una vida. Miré al frente, examinando la gente que paseaba a nuestro alrededor. Me pregunté por sus motivaciones, sus sueños. Pasó un chico de rastas con una flauta bajo el brazo. Una chica arrastrando a un crío pequeño que disparaba con una pistola de juguete a todo el mundo. Un hombrecillo con mucha prisa. Otro con poca. Un anciano con una chica del brazo. Courfeyrac volvió a romper el silencio, levantándose trabajosamente.

―Otros vendrán, supongo, pero no cambiaría lo que tuvimos por nada del mundo. Buenas tardes, Henri. Hasta mañana.


	7. Cuando las cosas cambian

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Como siempre, mil gracias a Elena por la lectura previa. Espero que lo disfruteis.

**CAPÍTULO 7**

 

El día siguiente amaneció gris, como si fuera el preludio de alguna tragedia. Cuando, después de comer, salí de casa, empezaba a chispear. Decidí acudir directamente al café Musain. Courfeyrac no se arriesgaría a que le pillara la lluvia. Tal vez ni siquiera saliera de casa. Por si acaso no nos encontrábamos, llevaba conmigo el libro que estaba leyendo.

Me abrió la puerta un Joly sonriente y con restos de carmín en la comisura de los labios. Y en la mejilla. Nos saludamos brevemente y observé cómo se alejaba dando pequeños saltos por la calle. Musichetta limpiaba la barra como si aquello no fuera con ella, pero su sonrisa la delataba. Me alegré por ellos.

―Buenas tardes ―la saludé. Ella levantó la mirada.

―Hola, Benoît. ¿Café, como siempre?

―Por favor ―asentí.

―Sin favor ―contestó ella, dejando lo que estaba haciendo para preparármelo.

―Así que, Joly y tú ¿eh?

―Sí…

Iba a continuar hablando cuando una voz nos interrumpió.

―No se la intentes robar al chico, Benoît ―noté una mano en mi hombro. Sonreí al reconocer al recién llegado sin necesitad de mirarle.

―Buenas tardes, monsieur de Courfeyrac.

―¿Qué te tengo dicho de que me llames así? Musichetta, querida, pégale y defiende el honor de este anciano, que el pobre ya no tiene fuerzas ―Musichetta, riendo, me pegó con la bayeta en el brazo ―. Gracias, querida.

―De nada, Courf. Un placer. Estaba deseando hacerlo ―bromeó ella.

―Estáis los dos contra mí. Ya no hay justicia en este mundo.

―Menos mal que no te ha oído Enjolras, que en paz descanse. Te hubiera dado un buen discurso, Henri. No uses el nombre de la justicia en vano.

Musichetta pareció alertarse al percatarse de que me había vuelto a cambiar el nombre. Le hice un gesto para tranquilizarla: aquello ya era más que habitual y no había por qué alarmarse. Ella asintió y me sirvió el café. Ninguno de los tres nos dimos cuenta de que un par de ojos nos miraba con curiosidad desde que había oído aquel nombre unido a la palabra “justicia”.

―Bueno, queridos ―continuó Musichetta, sirviendo ahora el de Courfeyrac y dando por terminada la discusión ―, algunas tenemos que trabajar. ¿Os lo llevo a la mesa?

―No te preocupes, ya lo hago yo ―contesté. Courfeyrac asintió y caminó con dificultad hacia la que ya era nuestra mesa, junto a la ventana. Le seguí, llevando nuestras tazas.

Pasamos toda la tarde comparando la universidad, la que él conoció con la que yo conocía. Aunque habló él más que yo, y repitió de nuevo las mismas historias sobre los amigos que ya conocía como si fueran los míos, no me importó volver a escucharle. Al menos, sentía que se los traía un poco de vuelta dejando que me hablara de ellos.

Ahora sabía que Grantaire había sido el primero en abandonarles, al recibir un disparo en una manifestación. Sabía que Enjolras no se había separado de su lado hasta que despertó y pudo hacer las paces con él antes de que se fuera para siempre. Que Bahorel había quedado paralítico en un accidente de coche cuando iba a buscar a sus hijos, que volvían de un viaje. Que Feuilly había conseguido montar una gran empresa, que a su muerte, fue absorbida por una multinacional de origen polaco. Que Jehan había comenzado a escribir cuando la guerra mató a su madre. Que Lesgles llegó a ser un abogado de prestigio, y trabajó para Marius. Curiosamente, casi del que menos sabía era del famoso Combeferre, pero nunca me atreví a preguntar por él nada más que lo que él quiso contarme. No sé por qué. No me parecía correcto.

 

 

Eran las cinco de la tarde de un sábado calurosamente desapacible cuando me despertó el sonido de una llamada en mi móvil. Era un número desconocido, largo, institucional, aparentemente. Adormilado y desconfiando ligeramente, contesté con la voz más neutral que fui capaz de componer.

―¿Sí…?

―¿Monsieur Benoît?

―Sí, soy yo ―me sorpredió que me llamaran monsieur y no usaran mi apellido, pero estaba demasiado adormecido todavía como para hacer preguntas ―. ¿Quién llama?

La voz tras el teléfono pareció suspirar de alivio.

―Gracias a Dios. Le llamo del hospital universitario, su amigo Jean Courfeyrac ha sido ingresado esta mañana, y ha insistido en que le llamásemos. No estábamos seguros de que fuera usted real, en su agenda no había ningún Benoît apuntado, sólo un “Henri” y nos ha dicho que era usted. Se ha puesto como un loco hasta que le hemos llamado, ya sabe cómo son estos…

―¿Ingresado? ―mi cerebro había dejado de procesar la información a partir de ese punto.

―Sí, esta mañana. Con un ligero mareo. Se trata de varios microinfartos, ¿quiere venir a verle? Ahora está estable, descansando, pero así el doctor le podrá informar mejor y…

―Voy ahora mismo, ¿en qué habitación está?

―236, planta 2, ala 3. Pregunte por Évelyne, soy su enfermera.

―Estoy saliendo de casa. Gracias.

Ni siquiera recogí. Apenas colgué, me puse los zapatos y me lancé a la calle.

 

 

―¿Siempre te sientas en mis sitios o es que el universo está empeñado en juntarnos queramos o no?

Alcé la cabeza. ¿Otra vez? ¿En serio?

―Creo que en los autobuses, los sitios no van asignados ―contesté. Él me miró, sonriendo.

―Oh, este sí. Porque llevo sentándome en él cada tarde a las seis y veintisiete minutos exactamente desde hace cinco años. Porque me siento ahí cada vez que subo aquí. En ese sitio, precisamente en ese, me dieron mi primer beso, y me atracaron por primerísima vez. En este sitio leí mi novela favorita por primera vez mientras iba y venía a clase. En este sitio…

―Vale, vale, ya lo entiendo ―suspiré y me levanté. Todo el autobús estaba libre y yo no tenía ganas de discutir, preocupado por Courfeyrac como estaba. Que se quedara el maldito sitio, yo iba a llegar al hospital de cualquier manera.

Pero no. Tenía que haberlo sabido. Como si fuera un cachorrillo buscando cariño, noté una presencia que se sentaba a mi lado. Le miré. Me miró.

―Siento haberte quitado el banco el otro día.

―Y el asiento hoy.

―Y el asiento hoy. Debes pensar que soy un imbécil…

―Un poco.

―¿Solo?

―Un bastante.

―Eso es más lógico. Se te nota decaído, ¿me dejas que te invite a un café e intentamos que se te pase?

―¿Estás intentando ligar conmigo?

―Depende. ¿Funciona?

Le miré, atónito.

―Desde luego, el don de la oportunidad es el tuyo.

―¿Eso es un sí?

―Eso es un “estoy yendo al hospital porque han ingresado a un amigo y si no estoy de humor para nada, menos para irme a tomar cualquier cosa contigo”.

―Entonces, definitivamente es un “tal vez”. Te tomo la palabra, amigo.

―No somos amigos.

―Mejor. Así nos saltamos los preliminares.

Creo que mi bufido de exasperación fue bastante audible, porque me dio la sensación de que mi acosador se retiraba un poquito. Miré por la ventana, hasta que noté unos tironcitos en la manga de mi chaqueta.

―Eh, tío… Perdona, sólo quería animarte un poco. Tú lo hiciste conmigo cuando conejita69 me dejó plantado ¿recuerdas? Quería darte las gracias… Sólo eso. Sé que puedo ser molesto, lo siento. Ya me voy.

La idea de volver a quedarme solo en ese autobús lleno de extraños me repulsaba en aquellos momentos, así que le miré y negué con la cabeza. Como si a él le conociera mucho.

―No, está bien. Quédate. Siento haber sido tan borde. Es que estoy preocupado.

―Ya, me imagino.

―Cuéntame algo mientras llegamos. Así me distraes ―me sentía en deuda con él después de haberle tratado tan mal. Cosa curiosa, si lo piensas, puesto que era él el que me había echado de los sitios. Dos veces.

―Algo ¿como qué?

―Sobre ti. ¿Estudias o trabajas?

Él rio. Tenía una risa bonita. A juego con sus ojos verdes.

―Estudio, estudio. Derecho. Tercero. ¿Tú?

―Medicina. Cuarto.

―Uy, pues igual vas a clase con uno que conozco yo.

―Prueba.

―Alto, despeinado… ―Le miré, pidiendo más explicaciones. Yo también pasaba por esa descripción― Hipocondriaco...

―Como si la mitad no lo fueran en mi carrera. ¿Nombre?

―Dominique. Dominique Joly.

―¡No! ¿Conoces a Joly?

Puso cara de sorpresa

―¿Le conoces tú?

―Sí, aunque es de otra clase. Conozco más a su novia.

―A su novio, querrás decir.

―¿Qué? No, no. Novia. Musichetta definitivamente es una chica.

―¿Musichetta? La última vez que lo comprobé se llamaba Félix. ¿Bajito, calvo, que debería haber acabado la carrera hace dos años?

―No, no. Musichetta. Camarera. Alta, guapa.

―No será el mismo Joly…

―No... Aunque yo no conozco a otro. Igual lo ha dejado con el chico que dices tú.

―Pues esta mañana estaban perfectamente conciliados. Cariñosamente. Físicamente.

Sexu…

―Pues no será el mismo ―le corté.

―No será.

Nos quedamos en silencio unos segundos. Aproveché para mirarle de reojo. Él se miraba las manos. Los rizos negros enmarcaban su perfil graciosamente. Arrugaba la nariz como si estuviera muy preocupado o concentrado con algo. De pronto, me percaté de que nos estábamos acercando a mi parada. Le di un toquecito en el hombro para alertarle.

―Tengo que bajar ya.

―Oh, vaya. Esperaba que me acompañaras hasta mi casa, como un caballero ―comentó, mientras se levantaba para dejarme salir.

―Otra vez será.

―Eso espero. Que se mejore tu amigo.

―Gracias.

―De nada. Llévale flores. Las flores siempre alegran, me lo dijo un amigo. Es poeta. Da buenos consejos. Menos de moda. Nunca te compres nada que a él le parezca precioso.

―Lo tendré en cuenta ―pulsé el botón para que el autobús parara. Cuando se detuvo, dije adiós a mi nuevo amigo con la mano y bajé de un salto. Caminé ligero hacia la entrada del hospital, sin darme cuenta de que él me miraba desde la ventanilla.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No sé si lo habréis echado de menos, pero perdón por la falta de flashbacks... En el próximo prometo al menos uno gordo. Gracias por leer. Comentarios/críticas/etc apreciated.


	8. Cuando llega la verdad

**CAPÍTULO 8**

―¡Monsieur! No puede ir por ahí, esa zona es sólo para personal.

Me giré hacia la voz. Una chica tal vez algo más joven que yo me miraba, alarmada. Vestía de enfermera, así que probablemente fuera una estudiante en prácticas, a juzgar por el nerviosismo que mostraba. Era guapa, a su manera.

―Oh, lo siento ―contesté―. Estoy buscando a un amigo, está ingresado. Me han llamado antes. Me dijeron que preguntara por Évelyne ―la chica sonrió con timidez.

―Soy yo. Encantada… Benoît, ¿no?

―El mismo ―suspiré, aliviado de que no tener que buscar más―. ¿Puede llevarme con Monsieur Courfeyrac, por favor?

―Ahora está durmiendo, pero puedo llevarle a la habitación. Aunque el médico ha aconsejado descanso, así que mejor si no le molesta.

―Sólo quiero asegurarme de que está bien.

―Está en las mejores manos, el doctor Mabeuf es muy atento.

Un grupo de enfermeras y médicos pasaron corriendo, interrumpiendo nuestra conversación.

―¡Évelyne! ―la llamó otra enfermera, de su edad―. ¡Rápido, ven! Acaba de llegar una urgencia, nos han llamado a todos los de prácticas.

―Ahora voy, Cosette, dame un minuto.

―¡Corre! ―la chica desapareció en un pasillo. Évelyne me miró.

―Es la última puerta del pasillo de la derecha, ¿sabrá llegar?

―Sí, tranquila. Ve, el deber te llama.

Fui a la puerta que me había indicado. El anciano dormía entre máquinas que pitaban. Parecía incluso más pequeño y frágil que antes. Más joven, también. Me quedé apoyado en el marco de la puerta para no molestar. Decidí llamar a Musichetta. Sabía que hoy tenía el día libre y me mataría si no la avisaba. Cuando colgué, advertí que Courfeyrac me miraba con una sonrisa en los labios. Me acerqué a él.

―Buenos días.

―Benoît. Me alegro de verte, chico. Te debo un par de historias.

―Cuando se recupere, me cuenta las que quiera.

―¿Y por qué no ahora? El hospital es aburrido y no tengo tanto tiempo como para desperdiciarlo sin hacer nada. Además, creo que va a ser hora de que nos vayamos despidiendo, igual que una vez me despedí de Henri. Las cosas buenas no son para siempre.

―Pero lo importante es vivirlas ―intervine. Él esbozó una sonrisa.

―Tienes toda la razón. ¿Quieres que te cuente qué ocurrió la última vez que vi a Henri? No, no contestes. Ya sé que quieres. Lo veo en tus ojos. Bueno, voy a ser bueno. ¿Por dónde empiezo? La historia es larga. Ah… ya sé.

 

_París, mayo de 1963_

_Ya hacía tiempo que a Combeferre le rondaba por la cabeza el irse de voluntario lejos de París. La situación con Courfeyrac cada vez era más complicada: no parecía ser consciente de que habían madurado ni de que en algún momento tendría que empezar a asumir responsabilidades, y él sentía la obligación de recordárselo. Pero creía que su amigo estaba empezando a odiarle, y eso era algo que no podía soportar._

_Habló con Enjolras. Pobre Enjolras, siempre en medio. Sabía que Courfeyrac también hablaba con él. O, al menos, antes lo hacía. Últimamente, parecía que sólo hablaba con los camareros de los bares que frecuentaba. De acuerdo, sí, la muerte de Grantaire les había afectado a todos, pero de aquello ya hacía tiempo, y no tenía sentido seguir hurgando en la herida. ¿No?_

_Courfeyrac estaba hundido. No podía afrontar lo que sentía por Combeferre, por su Henri, e intentaba alejarle. No creía ser merecedor de él. Pobre ingenuo, los dos chicos, ya hombres, no estaban hechos para estar separados. Aunque el destino finalmente les obligara._

_Cuando Combeferre les dio la noticia, estaban todos reunidos y ya hacía rato que había anochecido. Se iba. ¿A dónde? Lejos. ¿Cuándo? En unos meses, lo que le costara hacer los trámites. ¿Por qué? Porque necesitaba alejarse del hospital y hacer su labor en otra parte. Y porque siempre le había atraído el voluntariado. Y porque así se alejaba de Courfeyrac y de las continuas decepciones. Aunque eso no lo dijo._

_El tiempo pasó rápido. La noche anterior, estaba más nervioso de lo que había pensado. Se revolvía inquieto en la cama, intentando aprovechar las escasas y valiosas últimas horas de sueño en su patria, en terreno conocido. Se sobresaltó cuando su compañero encendió la luz._

_―Henri. Relájate._

_―Perdona, no quería molestarte. ¿Qué hora es?_

_―Las dos ―Courfeyrac, dejando la luz encendida, fue a sentarse junto a él, sobre su cama―. ¿Quieres… quieres hablar? ―su amigo no pudo evitar sorprenderse._

_―¿Ahora quieres hablar?_

_―Mañana ya será tarde. Te habrás ido._

_―Lo dices como si te importara._

_―Me importa más de lo que crees. Más que a ti, por lo visto._

_Combeferre, el pacífico y tranquilo Combeferre, se incorporó de golpe y le miró con dureza, el dolor reflejado en su mirada y en su tono, cuando habló._

_―¿Eso crees? Dime la verdad, Jean._

_Jean Courfeyrac bajó la mirada y no dijo nada durante un rato. Pasaron unos minutos mirándose fijamente, hasta que, de nuevo, Jean rompió el silencio._

_―No quiero que te vayas. Quiero que te quedes aquí conmigo. Te prometo que no saldré de casa, pero no te vayas. No me dejes solo. Por favor. Si te importo algo…_

_Combeferre sonrió con más dulzura de la que pretendía. Años antes habían mantenido la misma conversación, cuando Henri se fue a estudiar a París, dejando a Courfeyrac en Marsella. No tardó mucho, sin embargo, en volver a endurecer el gesto._

_―No tienes derecho a pedirme eso ―estaban peligrosamente cerca el uno del otro. Courfeyrac podía ver las motitas de color más clarito en los iris de Combeferre, y éste a su vez, oler la cerveza de la cena, y la de después de la cena, y la de después de esa, en el aliento de Courfeyrac―, no después de todas las veces que te he… ―los rizos de su amigo cayéndole sobre la frente le desconcentraron y no le dejaron continuar. Courfeyrac, que no era uno de los que desperdician los momentos, aprovechó para hacer aún más corta la distancia entre ellos. Era su última noche. A peor no podía ir._

_Henri se sorprendió al sentir el calor de los labios de Jean sobre los propios. Se sorprendió a sí mismo correspondiendo, pero ya no se sorprendió de que se sintiera tan correcto. Había soñado tantas veces con que aquello ocurría, que parecía que por fin todo era como debía ser._

_Eran jóvenes y sólo disponían de unas horas. No las desaprovecharon. Cuando el sol comenzaba a entrar por la ventana, la alarma del despertador de la mesilla les sorprendió entrelazados, aún uno sobre los labios del otro._

_―No te vayas ―rogó Courfeyrac. Pero Combeferre no podía prometerle aquello, pese a que le hubiera prometido el mundo aquella noche._

_―Me esperan, debo irme. Así nos damos un tiempo para poner nuestras cabezas ―tu cabeza, debería haber dicho. Él la suya la tenía más clara que nunca― en orden._

_―¿Acaso lo necesitamos?_

_―Quién sabe._

_―Prométeme al menos que vendrás en cuanto te dejen._

_―Vendré lo antes posible ―sus palabras fueron acogidas con un suspiro. El otro sabía que era lo mejor que iba a conseguir._

_―Toma ―dijo, levantándose de la cama―, llévate la medallita de mi madre. Te dará suerte, y así yo estaré contigo._

_―Tú siempre estás conmigo ―contestó Henri, pero tomó la medalla igualmente y la guardó en su cartera._

_Se vistieron en silencio, desayunaron sin decir palabra, se despidieron con un abrazo._

_―Escribe todos los días._

_―Lo haré._

_―¿Lo prometes?_

_―Lo juro._

_―Te esperaré y cuando vuelvas será como si nunca te hubieras ido._

_―¿Lo prometes? ―preguntó Combeferre, con una sonrisa. Una sonrisa que Courfeyrac supo que atesoraría para siempre, aunque todavía no fuera consciente de ello ni de su importancia._

_―Lo juro._

 

La habitación quedó en silencio. Así que eso era lo que había ocurrido. Parpadeé para alejar las lágrimas. Nunca me he considerado un sentimental, pero la forma de narrar del hombre, tejiendo la historia, sus recuerdos, con más corazón que palabras, me había llegado al alma. A él, por otra parte, parecía haberle dejado exhausto. Había cerrado los ojos y respiraba pesadamente.

Salí a tomar un café. Necesitaba pensar. Por algún extraño motivo, el chico del autobús seguía sonriendo en mi cabeza. Sonreí yo también. Pensar en él me tranquilizaba. Entonces fue cuando vi a Musichetta corriendo hacia mí.

―¡Benoît! ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Está bien? ―se lanzó a abrazarme.

―Está durmiendo ahora, le he dejado solo para que descanse un poco. Le he visto bastante animado, la verdad. Mejor de lo que esperaba.

―Menos mal. He venido corriendo en cuanto he podido escaparme del Musain. He llamado a Joly para ver si podía acercarme con el coche, pero no me coge el teléfono. Estoy preocupada por él, igual le ha pasado algo ―me miró, nerviosa. Yo la abracé más fuerte.

―Tranquila, estará bien. Igual tiene clase o algo así.

―Lo sabría, me lo habría dicho. Además, él nunca apaga el móvil.

―Bueno, ya le echarás la bronca luego.

―Vale… ―sonrió. Besé su cabeza, cariñoso, para calmarla.

―¿Quieres entrar a verle?

―Sí, para eso he venido, ¿no? Luego probaré a llamar a Joly otra vez, a ver si me da señales de vida.

―Bien pensado.

―Es que soy muy lista ―comentó, sonriendo de nuevo. En cuanto entramos en la habitación de Courfeyrac, fue corriendo a su lado. Tomó su mano con delicadeza―. Parece tan pequeño en esta cama…

―Lo sé, yo también lo he pensado.

Musichetta suspiró y no me contestó. Al rato, se levantó.

―Voy al baño. Vuelvo enseguida.

Asentí, sacando mi libro y poniéndome a leer. Hasta que, de pronto, me vi interrumpido por el griterío que venía del otro lado del pasillo. Me asomé y volví la puerta para que el ruido no despertara a Courfeyrac. No os imagináis mi sorpresa al reconocer la voz de Musichetta entre las que discutían.

―¡No me vengas con que me quieres mucho, cerdo egoísta! ―estaba diciendo―. ¿¡Qué quieres que te conteste!?

―Musi… ―ese era Joly. Tenía la voz pastosa. Me acerqué, curioso. Un chico bajito y calvo salió de la habitación con aspecto abatido. Pensé que me veía, pero no.

Chocamos.

―¡Ay! ¡Mierda! ¡Lo siento!

―Tranquilo, no pasa nada ―le sujeté, evitando que resbalara y cayera.

―Sí, sí que pasa. Lo siento. Seguro que te he estropeado el traje o algo así y ahora me odias.

―Pero si no te conozco.

―Qué más da.

Un grito de Musichetta nos interrumpió.

―¡NO QUIERO VOLVER A VERTE NUNCA, PEDAZO DE IDIOTA!

Joly contestó algo en el mismo tono. El chico frente a mí se encogió, como si la reprimenda fuera para él.

―Todo eso es culpa mía. ¿Quieres café? Te invito a café.

―Yo… De acuerdo.

―A cambio, vas a tener que escucharme. Mala suerte, amigo.

Sonreí. El tipo me caía bien.

―Encantado.

―Toda mi vida acaba de desmoronarse, ¿sabes? Nunca jamás te enamores. Ni salgas con nadie. Voy a hacerme monje. No, mejor, ermitaño.

―¿Por qué?

―Que por qué, pregunta ―el chico rio, mientras metía las monedas en la máquina. Sacó un café para mí sin dejar de murmurar por lo bajo―. Pues porque si te enamoras, el objeto de tus desvelos se irá con otra persona.

―No tiene por qué… Una mala experiencia como esa la puede tener cualquiera.

―Es la quinta vez que me pasa, amigo. Aunque igual sólo yo tengo la mala suerte de que mi novio, en el que siempre he confiado plenamente, me engañe con una chica. Después de que otros cuatro lo hayan hecho antes, para practicar. Si es lo más tímido del mundo, cómo ha podido siquiera hablarle a esa chica tan… ―cuando pagó el suyo, la máquina no reaccionó. Se tragó el dinero y pidió más, como si le hubiera sabido a poco―. ¿Qué? ¿En serio? ¿Estás bromeando? Lo que tú quieras, chica. Quédate con todo mi dinero, considéralo una propina.

―¿Le estás hablando a la máquina de café?

―Sí, ¿por qué?

―No, por nada…

―Bien. A ver, por dónde iba. Ah, sí. Joly.

―Una cosa ―le interrumpí―, por casualidad… ¿no serás Bossuet?

―Eh… sí. ¿Debería preocuparme de que un perfecto desconocido…?

―SE LLAMA BOSSUET Y ES EL NOVIO DE MI NOVIO, NOVIO AL QUE ACABA DE ATROPELLAR Y QUE NO ES CAPAZ DE AVISARME PORQUE PARA QUÉ, SI YA ESTÁ CON SU NOVIO Y AGRESOR ―de nuevo, Musichetta apareció en escena. Bossuet palideció y pareció hacerse más pequeño ante mis ojos. Las enfermeras nos miraron tan mal que tuve que arrastrar a los dos novios en discordia hasta la calle para que se gritaran a gusto. Por lo menos, en caso de llegar a las manos estábamos al lado de la puerta de urgencias.

―A ver. Chicos. Calma.

Musichetta estaba al borde del llanto. La abracé mirando a Bossuet, que se mantenía callado.

―Musi… ―empezó.

―¡NO ME LLAMES ASÍ!

―Perdón, perdón. ¿Mademoiselle? Si me permites la osadía de pronunciarme sobre el tema que nos concierne, y aunque suene algo infantil, me siento en la obligación de argumentar que ¡yo le vi primero!

La cara de sorpresa de Musichetta fue memorable. Enrojeció hasta las orejas y bajó la mirada, todo su enfado desvaneciéndose de repente. Sabía que el chicho tenía razón. Ella era la amante, la segunda, y él, el esposo engañado. Bossuet continuó hablando.

―Me gustaría hablar contigo en privado. Si nos permite mi recién hallado amigo ―se volvió hacia mí.

―¿Me prometéis no asesinaros? ―Ambos asintieron rápidamente―. En ese caso, por supuesto. Pero cualquier cosa llamadme, ¿de acuerdo? Voy a ver qué tal lleva el golpe Joly.

―Dale recuerdos y dile que no se preocupe ―me murmuró Bossuet, al mismo tiempo que Musichetta decía algo bien distinto.

―Dile que me debe dinero y que si le vuelvo a ver por el Musain, le tiraré la escoba sucia a la cabeza.

―Musi…

―Calla, Bossu. Tú, díselo.

Cuando, al entrar al edificio, me giré para mirarles, les vi alejarse paseando tranquilamente, agarrados del brazo. No volvieron al hospital hasta bien entrada la noche, para revisar cómo iba Joly, con su pierna escayolada y su corazón encogido, antes de volver a irse los dos juntos, dejándole estupefacto.

Yo, por mi parte, pasé la tarde velando el sueño de mi amigo anciano. Me daba la sensación de que su respiración cada vez era más débil. No me separé de su lado, dándole conversación cuando despertaba. A veces, Musichetta o Bossuet, que parecían haber congeniado enseguida se turnaban para visitar a Joly, pasaban a vernos también a nosotros, y entonces yo tenía un rato libre para ir a casa a cambiarme de ropa y comer algo caliente, tranquilo, sabiendo que Courfeyrac estaba en buenas manos.

 

_Muy lejos de París, 26 de junio de 1963_

_La guerra no perdonaba. Los refugiados no paraban de llegar a la ciudad, y allí no se daba abasto. Combeferre estaba agotado, pero sentía que su trabajo merecía la pena._

_Era de noche, y él estaba tomando su paseo diario, para aclarar la cabeza y repasar todo lo ocurrido en el día, cuando vio a alguien tendido en el suelo. No dudó en acercarse._

_―¿Está bien, amigo?_

_El amigo en cuestión era un niño que le miró con miedo, y no respondió. Quizas tuviera demasiado acento y el crío no le había entendido bien, pensó Henri, agachándose junto a él._

_―Yo, amigo ―dijo, señalándose a sí mismo. El niño decidió que lo más sensato era salir corriendo, por si acaso el desconocido que le sonreía era uno de los malos, y desapareció corriendo por un callejón. Combeferre suspiró y decidió volver al hospital en que trabajaba y vivía, para pasar a ver si sus pacientes estaban descansando bien._

_Con ese pensamiento en mente, recorrió todo el camino de vuelta. La noche era agobiante, calurosa. Si hubiera prestado más atención, el médico se habría percatado de que había demasiado silencio en las calles. Algo estaba a punto de suceder, como en el mar la calma precede a la tormenta. Pero, ajeno a la ciudad que le rodeaba, él andaba tranquilo. Sus pensamientos volaban muy lejos de allí, buscando a un chico de rizos negros y ojos verdes._

_Cuando llegó al edificio, todo estaba oscuro. Las enfermeras dormitaban en las sillas que habían podido encontrar. A lo lejos, un niño lloraba. Henri pasó de habitación en habitación, velando el sueño de cada uno de los enfermos, la mayoría soldados, de todos los bandos. De pronto, el llanto del niño cesó. Se escuchó un ruido metálico proveniente de la entrada. Intrigado, Combeferre desanduvo sus pasos._

_Ciertamente, no se esperaba encontrar lo que encontró. Una de las enfermeras estaba tendida en el suelo, ensangrentada. Supo que no ya no podría hacer nada por ella. Preocupado por sus pacientes, Combeferre echó a correr hacia las habitaciones. Entró en la primera que vio, la de un chico de apenas dieciocho años que se recuperaba de varias heridas y una pierna rota._

_―¡Doctor! ―exclamó en cuanto le vio―. ¡Hay soldados, los he visto! Entraron aquí, creo que iban buscando a alguien._

_“El general” pensó Henri inmediatamente. El hombre, un militar de alto rango e importancia, había sido herido en uno de los asaltos. Le había llevado al hospital de la ciudad con el objetivo de estabilizarle y evacuarle cuanto antes, pero aquello no sería posible si los rebeldes le encontraban antes._

_―Tranquilo, muchacho. No pasa nada, iré a hablar con ellos._

_De nuevo, corrió por el pasillo. Encontró al hombre dormido en su cama. No, dormido no. Muerto. Soltó un grito de frustración, enfadado. Eso no ocurría, no con los pacientes a su cargo. Los hombres que habían entrado en el hospital por la fuerza y habían asesinado a su paciente no tenían ningún derecho y…_

_Algo llamó su atención. Un gemido._

_El guardia encargado de custodiar al enfermo estaba herido. Le habían dado por muerto, pero aún respiraba. Combeferre se arrodilló junto a él inmediatamente. Oyó ruido de pasos en la habitación y supuso que sería alguna de las enfermeras, que se habría despertado al oírle._

_―¡Tráeme vendas, ahora mismo! ―ordenó, sin comprobar quién acababa de entrar. Al no obtener respuesta, levantó la cabeza, enfadado―. ¿No me has oído? ¡Vendas, inmediatamente!_

_Pero no había ninguna muchacha delante de él, sino un hombre, armado hasta los dientes, que les observaba alternativamente a él y al herido. Henri, sin dudarlo un segundo, se interpuso entre su arma y el hombre inconsciente que yacía en el suelo. El recién llegado se lo tomó como una afrenta, y disparó._

_Lo siguiente que Henri Combeferre supo es que estaba tendido en el suelo, junto al hombre al que había querido ayudar. Que le dolía el pecho y que se estaba ahogando en su propia sangre. Pensó en la carta, mientras todo se volvía negro. La carta que le acababa de escribir a Courfeyrac, a su Jean, como hacía cada noche, y que iba a enviar al día siguiente. Estaba en el bolsillo de su camisa. ¿La encontraría alguien? ¿Se la harían llegar? No quería que Courf pensara que había incumplido su promesa. Cerró los ojos pensando en su sonrisa cuando volvieran a verse, y ya no los volvió a abrir._

_Algo más de una semana después, Courfeyrac recibió una notificación del gobierno. Compartía sobre con carta ensangrentada._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta vez ha quedado más largo que de costumbre, pero es que lo prometido es deuda. Espero que esté cumpliendo las espectativas. Salvo que se me rebele, ¡sólo queda un capítulo! Gracias por leer y esas cosas. No me odieis mucho...


	9. Cuando unas historias se acaban y otras comienzan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sé que voy con retraso, pero ha sido una época complicada. Lo tenía a puntito, pero no estaba satisfecha. Pero por fin, aquí está. Si veis alguna errata o algo raro, decídmelo. El final está sin betear (gracias por lo que sí y por todo lo demás, Elena, por cierto). Ahora, a leer.

**CAPÍTULO 9**

 

Dos días después, por la noche, mientras todos dormíamos, el corazón de Jean Courfeyrac dejó de latir. La sonrisa no abandonó sus labios, y una expresión de confianza cubría sus facciones. Al mirarle, supe de alguna manera que había encontrado la paz. Tal vez Combeferre había acudido a su encuentro. Tal vez todos los amigos que había conocido y que habían sido su familia habían acudido a su encuentro.

En la habitación de Joly, Musichetta lloraba en silencio sobre el hombro de Bossuet. Al menos ellos se habían reconciliado. Salí de nuevo al pasillo. El hospital estaba tratando de localizar a la familia de Courfeyrac, sin mucho éxito. Las horas pasaron como si todo siguiera igual. Era casi de noche cuando sentí una mano en mi hombro. Vi a Évelyne mirándome, y, junto a mí, un hombre que me miraba con curiosidad.

―Disculpe. Esta señorita me ha dicho que usted ha estado con mi padrino estos últimos días. Se lo agradezco de corazón.

―¿Su padrino? ―pregunté. No entendía de quién me hablaba. El hombre, de pelo canoso y aspecto serio, me tendió la mano.

―Me llamo Eugène Pontmercy. Jean Courfeyrac era mi padrino. Estaba de viaje con mis hijos y no me enteré de lo ocurrido hasta ayer por la noche. Me temo que hemos llegado tarde. Por lo menos, me alegro de que tuviera a alguien a quien apreciaba a su lado. Mi padre, Louis Pontmercy, fue su mejor amigo y Jean era como un tío para mí.

Miré al hombre. Parecía realmente afectado. Estreché su mano, presentándome. Una niña pequeña fue corriendo a abrazarse a sus piernas.

―Papi ¿dónde está tito Courf? ―miró a su padre con preocupación. Él, cogiéndola en brazos, le besó la frente. La niña protestó― ¡Quiero verle!

―Cariño, el tito se ha ido con mamá ―susurró― ¿puedes ir a jugar con Marius? Papá está ocupado ahora. Corre ―en cuanto sus pies tocaron el suelo, la pequeña salió disparada con su hermano, un chico de mi edad, o quizás algo más joven, que intentaba mantener una conversación coherente con una de las enfermeras que yo ya había conocido un par de días antes, la amiga de Évelyne. El padre me miró―. Disculpe a mi hija, está cansada del viaje. ¿Se han arreglado ya los detalles del funeral?

―Sí… Será mañana por la tarde. Estaba pensando en poner una esquela, pero como no soy familia directa, no sabía si sería apropiado.

―No se preocupe. Yo me encargo de todo. Gracias. Espero verle mañana.

―Por supuesto. Gracias a usted ―de pronto, sentí el cansancio de los últimos días pesando sobre mis hombros. Con paso lento, fui a recuperar mis cosas de donde las había abandonado, junto a la cama de Joly. Me despedí de él, que estaba ocupado con los papeles del alta, y fui a buscar a Musichetta y Bossuet, para decirles adiós a ellos también.

Unos minutos después, salía por la puerta del hospital. Al subir al autobús, busqué sin querer con la mirada al chico cuya sonrisa no había abandonado mis pensamientos desde que oí a Courfeyrac hablar de Combeferre. Me sentí ridículo. Alguien como yo, pragmático y realista, no tenía amores platónicos con chicos de ojos verdes de los que no sabía ni el nombre. Me acomodé en su asiento como forma de rebelión personal, de mal humor. Casi esperaba que volviera a aparecer para regañarme, pero no lo hizo. No sabía si alegrarme o no por ello. Sólo sé que al llegar a casa, no pude hacer otra cosa que tumbarme en la cama y llorar como un niño.

 

El día siguiente amaneció soleado. Yo me desperté e hice todo lo que tenía que hacer como un autómata. Cuando llegó la hora de salir de casa para ir al funeral, respiré hondo y bajé a la calle. Estaba decidido a ir andando. Para llegar al cementerio de Montparnasse tenía que pasar por el Luxemburgo. Nuestro último paseo, pensé. Pero se acercaba el otoño y el jardín no se veía tan exuberante como a principios de verano. Sentí como si también se estuviera despidiendo.

Qué absurdo. Apenas conocía a Courfeyrac desde hacía tres meses. Y sin embargo, allí estaba. Yendo a su entierro y con una tristeza como si hubiera perdido a uno de mis amigos más antiguos.

Por el camino, me encontré con el curioso trío que formaban Musichetta, Bossuet y Joly, este último ayudado de los otros dos. Me uní a ellos, y juntos, entramos en el complejo. Había bastante gente reunida ya, la mayor parte, supe luego, familiares en busca de algo de herencia. En aquel momento, lo cierto es que no me fijé mucho en ellos.

Courfeyrac fue enterrado en un nicho que, por lo visto, había comprado de joven. A derecha e izquierda, descubrí las lápidas de Enjolras y Combeferre. Sonreí. De verdad eran inseparables. Y previsores.

Hablé con las enfermeras que había conocido en el hospital. Le había cogido cariño al anciano y habían decidido pasarse. En parte, adiviné por las miradas furtivas que Cosette le lanzaba a Marius, el hijo del ahijado de Courfeyrac, para saludar a la familia.

El chico en cuestión caminaba junto a otro muchacho, que llevaba en brazos a su hermana. Cuando éste alzó la cabeza, me sonrió. Reconocí inmediatamente esos rizos negros. Era el chico del banco, y del autobús. Se acercó a mí, llevando a la niña en brazos y seguido por Marius.

―Vaya. No esperaba encontrarte aquí –me dijo, dejando a la cría en el suelo. La niña se abrazó inmediatamente a sus piernas.

―Ni yo a ti… Es el amigo del otro día, que te dije que estaba ingresado… ―sentí la necesidad de justificarme.

―Oh, vaya. Siento oír eso. Yo vengo de acompañante, no le conocí más que de oídas. Mi amigo, Marius –le señaló― era como su sobrino…

―Sí, nos conocimos en el hospital –Marius asintió, pero creo que fue más por cortesía que porque me reconociera. Era un chico delgaducho e inquieto que miraba a su alrededor, pendiente de quién sabe qué o quién.

―Oye, igual no es buena idea, ya sabes, por lo de que estamos en un entierro y eso, pero… ¿Te apetece que vayamos a tomar algo? ―Marius le miró, entre sorprendido e indignado por la falta de formalidad― No me mires así, niño. Digo los tres. Como tres amigos. A la memoria de tu ancestro.

―Técnicamente no es mi ancestro –el chico me miró, suplicante. No pude contener una sonrisa, y asentí.

―De acuerdo, vámonos. Pero pagas tú ―le dije a mi conocido-desconocido.

―Hecho. Por cierto, no sé tu nombre.

Casi dije Henri.

―Benoît ―él me tendió la mano.

―Eric.

―Encantado ―contesté, estrechándosela. Entonces noté que algo me tiraba de los pantalones. Bajé la mirada y vi a la hermanita de Marius mirándome con sus grandes ojos grises.

―Yo soy Fannie. Viene de Fantine. Como mi abu. La mamá de mi mamá. ―parecía tan seria y responsable como una persona mayor.

―Encantado, Fannie ―me agaché para darle la mano también a ella, que, de repente, perdió todo el aplomo y corrió a esconderse tras las piernas de Marius.

―Oye, Marius ―intervino Eric ―, ¿por qué no les dices a tus amigas las enfermeras que se vengan también? Venga, que lo estás deseando ―la cara de Marius se volvió del color de las amapolas, para risa de su amigo.

―Yo… Yo no…. Sería raro… Porque…. Porque….

―¡Cosette, Évelyne! ―intervine yo― ¿os venís con nosotros a tomar un café a la memoria de Courfeyrac? ―Eric me miró, con la sonrisa ladeada. Le interrogué con la mirada.

―Un punto por la primera parte. Menos uno por la segunda.

―¿Qué?

―¿Quién toma café?

―¿Yo?

―Aburrido.

Marius nos miraba a uno y a otro como si estuviera en un partido de tenis, aunque en realidad su atención estaba centrada en la respuesta de las chicas. De una de las chicas en concreto, que estaban debatiendo entre ellas. Évelyne fue la que finalmente se decidió a hablar, porque Cosette estaba tan colorada como Marius.

―¡Claro! Nos unimos.

―Perfecto ―dijo Eric, volviendo a mirarme―. Bien hecho, querido. Otro punto para ti. Quién iba a decir que escondías una casamentera en tu interior. Vamos a ser grandes, tú y yo juntos.

Yo resoplé, medio en broma. Habíamos salido ya a la calle, y caminábamos hacia el bulevar todos juntos, por detrás del padre de Marius y otros conocidos suyos. En cuanto las chicas se acercaron, el chico fue a avisar a su progenitos de nuestros planes, y Fannie se convirtió en el centro de atención. Mi nuevo amigo me pasó un brazo por los hombros, con demasiada confianza para mi gusto. Estaba a punto de protestar cuando oí que Musichetta me llamaba.

―¡Benoît! Nosotros deberíamos irnos ya, Joly está cansado… ―murmuró con voz suave, mirando de reojo al chico que seguía con el brazo sobre mí. Joly venía hacia nosotros, renqueando con sus muletas y con Bossuet pegado a su lado. Eric pareció sorprendido de verle.

―¿Bossuet?

―Buenas, compañero.

―¿Os conocéis? ―preguntó Musichetta. Bossuet apoyó una mano en la cintura de la chica y asintió, al tiempo que se saludaba con Eric.

―Vamos juntos a clase.

―Mi padre dice que bien, pero que a comer a casa. Oh, hola, Bossu.

―Hola, Marius. Siento lo de tu tío.

―Gracias, no sabía que venías.

―Musichetta y Joly eran amigos suyos.

―Oh, entiendo… Gracias por venir.

―De nada, aquí nos tienes.

―Y si necesitáis algo o lo que sea, danos un toque ¿eh? ―se ofreció Musichetta, dándole un golpecito en el brazo a Bossuet. Marius sonrió en agradecimiento, pero no le dio tiempo a contestar.

―Yo lo que necesito es una copa ―cortó Eric― de agua o de lo que surja. ¿Nos queréis acompañar, querido trío? ―Musichetta y Bossuet miraron a Joly con el mismo gesto de preocupación.

―Nos os preocupéis por mí ―contestó él― yo voy a donde haga falta si es por animar a unos amigos.

―Podemos ir al Musain ―sugirió Musichetta―. Está un poco a desmano pero es dónde trabajo yo, e igual me suben el sueldo por llevar clientela ―bromeó. Luego negó con la cabeza―. En realidad es que hoy empezaba un chico nuevo, y le he tenido que dejar solo. Me gustaría pasarme a ver qué tal se le da.

―Pues decidido. Marius que vaya con la pequeñaja y Joly en un taxi y nosotros vamos andando. Seguidme, amigos míos ―me sorprendió cómo Eric se había convertido en el centro del recién formado grupo, sin proponérselo. Aunque un centro que no tenía ni idea de dónde estaba el Musain.

―Es hacia el otro lado, Eric ―comenté. Los demás rieron.

―Era para ver si estabais atentos, listos. Hala, seguid a Benoît. Benoît, guíanos.

 

El Musain estaba casi vacío. El camarero tras la barra levantó la cabeza, tenso, al ver cómo, de pronto, le llenábamos el local. Su expresión se relajó visiblemente al ver entrar a Musichetta.

―Buenas, novato ―saludó ella― ya estoy de vuelta y al rescate. Has estado tranquilo ¿no?

―Sí, todo bien. Bueno, aquellos dos casi se pegan ―señaló una mesa al fondo ocupada por dos chicos que ahora parecían muy concentrados en sus respectivos quehaceres― pero he conseguido pararles a tiempo.

―¿Otra vez? ¡Sebastian! ―gritó la chica en dirección a dicha mesa― ¿Qué te he dicho de provocar a Francis?

El aludido, un chico moreno que ya era más hombre que chico, de pelo rebelde y rasgos poco agraciados, nos miró y esbozó una sonrisa de dientes torcidos. El otro, del que sólo podía ver sus rizos rubios, no la oyó o la ignoró deliberadamente.

―Es que tu chico nuevo no me quería invitar a otra cerveza, y algo tenía que hacer para pasármelo bien, querida. Entiéndeme. ¿A que tengo razón, Bossuet? ¿Joly?

Ambos asintieron, riendo y ganándose una colleja por parte de su chica.

―El chico nuevo tiene nombre. Perchik.

―Acabo de llamar a Jean ―dijo Eric, que había estado hablando por teléfono todo el rato―está saliendo de entrenar con Balian, vienen para aquí. ―Marius asintió, sonriendo. Eric se dispuso a explicarnos―. Son amigos nuestros. Jean es el poeta que te nombré ―me dijo, mirándome―. Entrenan juntos, boxeo. Balian quiere llegar a profesional ―hubo sonidos de admiración, principalmente por parte de las chicas.

―Bueno, pues ya que estamos tantos, habrá que hacer algo ―dijo Sebastian, levantándose―. ¡Perchik, cerveza para todos, invita la casa!

―La casa invita al oxígeno, Bas, que tenemos que vivir ―rio Musichetta―.

―Pensaba que eras más generosa. Apolo, deja eso que no será tan importante y ayúdame a mover las mesas.

―Aunque no te lo creas, lo es. Pero ya veo que me va a dar igual ―contestó el rubio, al que Musichetta había llamado Francis, hablando por primera vez. Entonces me di cuenta de que yo le conocía de vista, de verle siempre sentado en aquella mesa cuando venía con Courfeyrac. Siempre solo.

―No seas tan estirado, Apolo.

―No soy estirado. Y no me llames Apolo. El hecho de que quieras compararme con una divinidad clásica supone una grave afrenta tanto para…

―Estirado.

―Cínico.

―Iluso.

―Borracho.

―Gracias, guapo. A mucha honra.

La mirada de desconcierto de Francis hizo que todos estalláramos en carcajadas. Finalmente, él también sonrió. Eric y Bossuet ya habían empezado a mover las mesas, y pronto estuvimos todos sentados, Musichetta, Perchick, y los dos amigos de Eric y Marius. Francis presidía, y no sé muy bien cómo, Eric y yo habíamos acabado a derecha e izquierda de él.

Desde aquel día, nuestras reuniones se convirtieron en una tradición. Empezamos a plantearnos cuestiones importantes. Discutimos, amamos, reímos, lloramos, pero ya nada pudo separarnos.

La gente dice que es complicado que los grupos grandes se mantengan unidos durante mucho tiempo. Tal vez sea porque no nos han conocido a nosotros.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pues eso. Que hasta aquí llegó la riada del 32. Espero que el final haya cumplido. He disfrutado muchísimo escribiendo esta historia, ojalá vosotros también leyendo. Mil gracias por hacerlo, y ¡hasta la próxima!
> 
>  
> 
> Por cierto. Lista de Amis modernos, por si alguno no ha quedado claro:  
> Francis > Enjolras  
> Sebastian > Grantaire  
> Perchik > Feuilly  
> Balian > Bahorel  
> Jean > Prouvaire (el cantante que viste mal amigo de Eric que se menciona en algún capítulo por ahí)  
> Eric > Courfeyrac  
> Benoît > Combeferre  
> Evelyne > Éponine  
> (Marius, Joly, Bossuet, Musichetta y Cosette no dan lugar a muchas dudas. Fannie hará las veces de Gavroche)
> 
> Esto es todo amigos!


End file.
